Mátame
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Dos mundos, dos formas de amor, pero no por eso distintas. AU. Yaoi, Mpreg, incesto.
1. Chapter 1

Estos personajes los tomé prestados de Trinity Blood con todo respeto y admiración a su creador Yoshida Sunao (1964-2004) y De Vampire Knight (Matsuri Hino)

Este es un _songfic_ editado. Los sucesos se llevaran a cabo en dos mundos distintos mas adelante intercalados. El cambio de mundos se distingue con estos signos xxx

Recomendación:

Mátame.

Autor: Antonio Lira.

**Mátame**

**Por Tlacuilo**

El encuentro entre Caín y él había sido devastador y mortal; ahora por su cuerpo corría la esencia de Lilith, si Caín lo supiera… estaría mas enfadado -si cabe-, pero eso no le importaba a Abel Nightroad no ahora que debía detenerlo aun si eso ocasionaba que ambos desaparecieran, lo suyo nunca pudo ser, entre los problemas de la colonización de Marte y el cambio de actitud de el mismo, Abel se preguntaba donde y en que momento dejó que ese lazo entre Caín y él se perdiera, es verdad lo extrañaba a pesar de lo que había hecho.

Viendo por la ventana de ese pequeño hotel el padre Abel reflexionaba, la AX le había pedido que regresara -específicamente la Cardenal Catherina Sforza-, pero sabía que el único que podía encontrar a Cain era él y ya no deseaba que nadie quedara en medio de su batalla, no quería exponer a nadie más, por ese motivo le había pedido al Conde de Memphis que regresara al Imperio pues a pesar de ser un Matusalen seguía siendo joven, suficiente había tenido con la muerte de Lilith por la constante pelea entre su hermano y él, recordó que esa relativa paz que vivió trabajando para el Vaticano ya no regresaría, si no acababa con Caín, sin embargo aun guardaba la esperanza de que Cain cambiara y se reformara. Sonrió tristemente -el trabajar para la iglesia lo había vuelto muy crédulo.

Ya llevaba tres años en esa búsqueda, pero cuando sentía que se acercaba a una pista esta desaparecía o era totalmente errada y se cuestionaba ¿Por qué Cain se escondía de él? Si nunca tuvo miedo de nada ni de nadie, al contrario era tal su confianza en si mismo que buscaba los enfrentamientos con entusiasmo.

Tocaron a la puerta y sin voltear Abel hizo pasar a quien estaba detrás. El padre tres entró y como todo lo que hacia, dijo el motivo de su visita de inmediato.

─Padre Abel, la Cardenal Catherina Sforza le comunica que se tiene información del paradero del Kresnik 01 en las afueras de Albión.- Abel recordó que ni siquiera había saludado al Padre tres y retomó su acostumbrada sonrisa.

─ ¡Padre tres que gusto verlo! –Tres como siempre se quedo impávido.

─La cardenal espera que este asunto sea resuelto de inmediato, me enviaran de nuevo en caso de que haya mas información me retiro.

─Adiós Padre tres.

La cardenal le ayudaba con lo que podía, en este caso información y Abel agradeció que no estaba solo en esa empresa; ahora debía apresurarse si quería evitar que el Kresnik 01 no intentara nada en contra de Albión, sobre todo cuando Esther hacia tan solo dos meses se había casado con el conde de Memphis contra toda expectativa, pero en el amor no hay barreras a menos que tu mismo las coloques, la paz entre todo los reinos aún no era palpable, pero no por eso imposible.

Acomodó sus cosas que eran pocas y salió del hotel para dirigirse a las coordenadas que le había proporcionado el Padre tres, tardaría un día y medio en llegar tiempo suficiente. En el puerto tomó un barco, pues ir en una nave le era imposible por no contar con los medios.

0000000000000000000000000

En una base subterránea Caín tomaba un descanso a pesar de que su cuerpo se había recuperado del todo, aún se sentía débil Isaak hizo un gran trabajo restaurando su cuerpo con todo su poder, sin embargo a pesar de estar en plenas facultades no hacia el intento de empezar con la destrucción del mundo: la razón ni el mismo la sabia. Cuando era un niño Abel y él eran muy unidos, siguió sus ideas buscando que su hermano lo tomara en cuenta al fin y al cabo no eran iguales, pero desde que _esa mujer_ se había interpuesto entre ellos, la distancia se hizo abismal y Caín buscó la manera de que se unieran de nuevo, pero ¿como le pago Abel su gesto cariñoso? tratando de matarlo; todos esos años lo que lo mantuvo con vida fue el deseo de venganza, pero realmente era eso o algo más, no lo sabia y nunca se había detenido a pensarlo, sin embargo desde que su cuerpo estuvo recuperado ese malestar se mantenía en él. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron pues Isaak llegó.

─Mi señor me han informado que el Kresnik 02 viene en camino, debemos recibirlo como se merece o nos retiraremos. –Caín se levantó en toda su esplendida desnudez e Isaak tuvo que retirar los ojos de esa figura, pues no se consideraba digno de admirar tal belleza, Caín era hermoso y letal en partes iguales.

─Está vez lo esperare, ya es hora de que esto llegue a su fin. ¿Tú que crees Isaak? Debo contarle a mi querido hermano _el obsequio_ que nos dieron los que nos crearon, es algo inútil, pero se que eso afectara el desempeño de Abel.

─Mi señor eso seria interesante.

─Si tú no lo descubres nunca lo hubiésemos sabido, después de todo eres de ayuda.

─Gracias mi señor.

000000000000000000000

Abel llegó al sitio que le habían indicado y vio una especie de puerta al nivel del suelo, se acercó y pudo constatar que para levantarla tenía que usar su fuerza, estaba por hacerlo cuando lo escuchó.

─No te esfuerzos querido Abel, yo estoy aquí.

─Caín ¿me esperabas?

─Si. Te ves algo débil ¿no te has alimentado bien últimamente?

─Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

─Tonto hermano gemelo, siempre pensando en no hacer daño a los demás aunque este en tu naturaleza, ¿cuando lo entenderás? ellos son nuestro alimento. Ellos no se detienen en alimentarse de los demás.

─ ¡Basta ya! no estoy aquí para discutir mi dieta contigo.

─Y entonces ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Para matarme?

─ ¿Tú que crees?

─ ¿Sigues con eso de tu venganza? Deberías de agradecerme que te haya quitado _esa cadena_ que te ataba.

─Tú que sabes lo que es amar a alguien.

─Maldito engreído ¿de que sirve tener sentimientos? Si son debilidad te hacen vulnerable a que te lastimen.

─Vaya para no saber de ellos los describes como si ya los conocieras ¿dime Cain algunas ves has amado? ─decía burlón Abel.

─Tú entre todos no debería preguntar eso.

─ ¿Por qué no?

─No estas aquí para charlar ¿O si? –De esta afirmación Caín tomó una posición de ataque. – Nanomaquina Kresnik cero uno cuarenta por ciento de fuerza liberada –Su apariencia cambio y su arma se formó, esperó que Abel se transformara no deseaba tener ventaja disfrutaba las peleas con el de cabello gris en igualdad de condiciones.

─ ¡Nanomaquina Kresnik cero dos ochenta por ciento de fuerza liberada! –Abel sabía que no estaba en muy buena condición para pelear sin haberse alimentado bien en un tiempo, con menos de ochenta por ciento y más sabiendo que su hermano se veía totalmente recuperado.

Isaak Fernand von Kämpfer en contra de las ordenes de Caín observaba la pelea sabía que eso le acarrearía un castigo, pero estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo con tal de estar ahí, no podía perderse esa batalla entre dos colosos.

Ambos Kresnik peleaban a la par, lo que divertía Caín ya que no tenia tanta fuerza liberada, los truenos se veían en el cielo cuando esos seres alados estrellaban el poder de sus armas, el lugar se electrificó con ambos Kresnik usando alto voltaje para sus ataques; un corte perfecto llegó a las costillas de Caín, eso lo desestabilizó provocando su caída, pero antes de tocar el suelo remontó el vuelo uniéndolo con un ataque que mando a Abel a varios Kilómetros a caer, apenas si tuvo tiempo de ponerse de pie antes de que otro golpe destrozara la parte de tierra donde había caído, haciendo un cráter, al parecer Caín estaba perdiendo la paciencia, Abel tenia que dar el todo por el todo si quería vencer a Caín y eso haría; libró el cien por ciento de su fuerza, un rayo se estampó en el rubio y este no alcanzó a esquivarlo cayendo desastrosamente aún sosteniendo su arma, Isaak corrió a ver a su señor sin medir consecuencias, se acercó para ayudarlo a levantarse, Caín estaba por matarlo por su atrevimiento, pero al ver los ojos negros llenos de adoración de su sirviente aceptó que no podía deshacerse de alguien que aún le era de utilidad, sonrió por la ironía, lo que no esperaba fue la reacción que provocó en Abel, ese gesto que el tuvo hacia su leal sirviente.

Cuando Abel vio la solicitud con que trataba el miembro de Rosen Kreuz a Caín, algo se removió dentro de su pecho, pero eso se transfiguró en una furia incontenible cuando el propio Contra mundi le sonrió a ese _vampiro_, si no mal recordaba esos gestos -su hermano- los tenia reservados solo para él ¿por que entonces se los otorgaba a _ese ser_?

─ ¡Caín! el poderoso Caín dependiendo de un _simple vampiro_. –El rubio se alzó en toda su altura y retó a su hermano con la mirada.

─Acabo de escuchar al Padre del Vaticano menospreciar a una criatura ─Negó con un dedo─ No, no eso esta mal Padre Nightroad, ¿que dirían sus superiores?

─Gracias a ti tuve que abandonar mi hábito.

─Y con eso tus votos también, según veo.

─Eso nunca, pero no cambies el tema ¿Por qué permites que él te toque?

─Eso es poco ─dijo descaradamente Caín, al fin y al cabo Isaak lo había -prácticamente- reconstruido.

─ ¡¿Le has permitido más?! – malinterpreto Abel de por si furioso, de tan solo pensar que ese _vampiro_ hubiese profanado la piel de Caín se enervó mucho más. Sin medir consecuencias se lanzó hacia ellos, pero con toda la intención de asestarle un golpe a Isaak, el rubio entendiendo hacia quien iba dirigido el ataque aventó a Isaak y recibió a su hermano deteniéndolo retrocediendo por la fuerza que llevaba Abel, estaban cara a cara solo separados sosteniéndose con sus armas, el rubio creyó que era hora de hacer tambalear la razón de Abel.

─ ¿Sabes que es lo mas cerca que tú y yo estaremos si no aceptas fusionarte conmigo y ser uno?

─Si lo se, pero no dejare que destruyas el mundo por mero capricho.

─Hermanito ¿ya no me quieres? –Con esa frase logro impactar a Abel y viendo que este lo veía asombrado continuó─ Por que yo si te quiero y extraño dormir abrazado a ti, y que tus brazos rodeen mi cintura para apretarme mas a ti.

─Éramos niño y como hermanos convivíamos.

─Eso no te lo crees ni tú, tanto te cambio esa mujer que olvidaste que nos queríamos más allá de amor fraternal.

─Eso no estaba bien y lo sabes, es un pecado.

─Dime hermano ¿tu dios condena el amor?

─Condena el incesto.

─Esa palabra no la conocías antes de venir aquí, allá afuera éramos puros y limpios, pero aquí te han contaminado las mentes cerradas de los Terranos y los Matusalenes, y aún me culpas de querer recuperar ese lazo que nos unía.

─No tenías que asesinarla.

─ ¿La amabas?

─… No, no como una mujer si no como una hermana.

─Si ella no te hubiera metido esas ideas en la cabeza tú y yo seguiríamos juntos.

El rubio se acercó al de cabellos plata y lo besó. Este se separa asustado, no por que le hubiera disgustado si no por que lo deseaba y anhelaba hacia tanto tiempo; a pesar de saber que no era correcto según el mundo en el que vivían, se asustó de sus deseos de tomar a Caín ahí mismo; escuchaba a todo su ser que gritaba necesitado a ese demonio rubio; el rubio regresó a su forma pacifica y extendió los brazos en una muda invitación a que Abel tomara el lugar que le pertenecía entre ellos.

─No debo –Abel sin darse cuenta también había regresado a su forma original.

─ ¿Por que?

─No es correcto.

─ ¿Tú me amas? –Vio esos ojos azules esperanzados como si fueran los mismos que de niños lo acompañaban en su incertidumbre y dolor, y no pudo mentir.

─-Si desde niños; ayer, hoy, mañana y siempre.

Se fundieron en un beso que les sabía a nostalgia a esperanza y a perdón. Isaak se retiró, pues eso era algo que definitivamente le costaría la vida si se quedaba a observar.

Abel tomó entre sus brazos a Caín y lo llevó a un pequeño prado, cerca de la sombra de un árbol lo recostó y empezó a besar esa piel de la que el mismo se había negado el placer de tocar por prejuicios que ni siquiera eran suyos, desabrochó la túnica blanca de su hermano mientras que este desataba su largo cabello plateado, colocó las prendas en el suelo e instaló ahí a su niño que estaba entretenido jugando con su sotana, cuando ambos quedaron desnudos, Abel admiró esa piel marfileña y pulcra Caín abrió las piernas y los brazos para que su amante disfrutara el espectáculo, Abel se lanzó a probar esas pequeñas protuberancias que resaltaban rosadas sobre todo ese blanco, las degustó hasta que adquirieron otro color mas subido, Caín atrajo su boca para besarlo y adentrarse en ese pasaje que anhelaba probar, mientras sentía las manos del rubio recorriendo su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus nalgas y masajearlas, lo que provocó que gimiera, Abel no se negó el placer de lamer cada centímetro de piel de su amante y en algunos lugares dejaba su marca de posesión, le dio tres dedos a Caín para que los ensalivara y este con toda la sensualidad que poseía lo hizo; abrió mas las piernas para que Abel se acomodara, el Kresnik cero dos metió un dedo y los movió, el rubio lo veía sin mover un musculo ¿que si dolía? a quien le importaba si ese momento era lo que esperó toda su larga vida, de ese primer dedo le siguieron otros dos y el mismo los retiró para hacerle ver a Abel que ya lo quería dentro, El de cabello plata tomó su miembro ya erecto y lo metió con cuidado ganando espacio con pequeñas embestidas, empuñó el miembro de su pareja y lo masajeó lo que hizo que ese lugar invadido por el se relajara y lo dejara entrar sin mucho problema, aún sintió algo que escurría entre sus cuerpo, pero no pudo mirar pues el rubio ya lo jalaba para abrazarse a el y pedirle que iniciara el movimiento, estos eran lentos y llenos de amor por parte de Abel, solo aumentó el ritmo cuando Caín le pidió que lo hiciera, el placer inundó sus sentidos y ambos supieron lo que era sentirse plenos y felices.

Las respiraciones se calmaron y los dos esperaba lo que ocurriría después, Caín sabía que no podía borrar todas sus pasadas acciones con eso y Abel buscaba la mejor opción con la mente libre de sentimientos para el bienestar del mundo.

-Abel ya no quiero pelear, si tú aceptas a este mundo tal cual… yo lo tolerare por ti. – Caín se abrazo a su gemelo.

─ ¿Eso no es un gran sacrificio para ti?

─Si tú desapareces me quedare solo, Seth ya no es como nosotros hace mucho que se convirtió en Emperatriz del Imperio y con eso le dio la espalda a su verdadera esencia, tú por lo menos de vez en cuando buscas como alimentarte, pero ella lo ha dejado por lealtad a su gente.

─Seremos tú y yo nada más.

─Si.

─Eso estaría bien ¿los dejaras tranquilos?

─Si ellos me dejan tranquilo a mí. Y entiendes que debo alimentarme.

─Lo entiendo y lo acepto.

00000000000000000

El cambio en Caín no fue fácil ni corto, pero se dio y con Abel a su lado ya no hizo intentos de seguir con la idea de destrucción mundial. Como se esperaba del Vaticano acepto que Caín no fuera molestado, pero nunca bajaron la guardia sobre todo la Cardenal, esta había perdido a un gran amigo y colaborador como era Abel Nightroad, pero se les dejo vivir en paz o eso creyeron los dos Kresnik.

XXX

Un chico de diecisiete años recordaba, la muerte de sus padres, el ser marcado por _ese monstruo_ a la edad de doce años y la perdida de su hermano, dejaron una huella profunda en Zero, pero por si fuera poco había algo mas en su interior que lo abrigaba a buscar la sangre con desesperación, el sabía que ese deseo era más grande como si no fuera solo hambre, había algo más que no sabia identificar esa extraña necesidad y la sensación que despertaban antes lo compartía con Ichiru, temía que eso fuera lo que mantenía enfermo a su hermano y se culpo siempre por que según las historias él le robó la fuerza a su gemelo ¿quien lo sabia? solo estaba seguro de algo; ese deseo por la sangre iba mas allá de toda lógica.

Esperó como todos los días -haciendo guardia con Yuki- a que la clase diurna saliera esos momentos le desagradaban de sobremanera sobre todo teniendo que soportar al _héroe_ de su compañera, a veces sentía que era una tortura estar ahí deseando desangrar a esos engreídos, pero sosteniéndose de su fuerza de voluntad y los comentarios de Kuran no ayudaban, cada vez soportaba menos los desplantes soberbios de Kuran de no ser por el amor que le profesaba a Yuki y la gratitud a Cross hace mucho que ese vampiro ególatra se hubiera llevado mas que palabras mal intencionadas de su parte, pero tenia que contenerse y en esa situación las pastillas ya no ayudaban y él no quería convertirse en un peligro para nadie, se prometió y le hizo prometer a Yuki que acabaría con su vida llegando el momento ¿pero ella tendría el valor? y ¿él?, como deseaba en esos momentos contar con el apoyo de sus padres aunque nunca los consideró muy cariñosos los echaba de menos.

Los gritos de las chicas y uno que otro chico lo trajeron a la realidad, ahí estaban los alumnos de la clase diurna saludando a todas las mujeres que los veían con corazones en los ojos, por delante como siempre ese chico rubio Aidou Hanabusa que competía con vanidad con su compañera Ruka Souen, harto de los gritos que estaban dejándolo sordo exclamó:

─ ¡Atrás y regresen a su salones ahora! ─Asustadas sus compañeras corrieron y Yuki le agradeció con un gesto ya que ella ya no las podía controlar, Kaname se acercó a Yuki para saludarla y lanzarle uno de los piropos acostumbrados, Zero se retiró ya bastante era soportar la presencia de Kaname, por eso no vio que unos ojos caobas los seguían disimuladamente.

00000000000000000000000

Esa noche salió con su inseparable Bloody Rose a realizar la vigilancia, observando la luna se preguntaba que haría Kaname cuando se enterara que Yuki para ayudarlo le había dado su sangre, ¿era despreciable por sentir que le gustaría restregarle en esa aristócrata cara?, sonrió ladinamente, pero algo le borró el gesto convirtiéndolo en uno de molestia. Recordó que ese pura sangre siempre iba un paso adelante y se lo demostró una vez más al saber antes que nadie que Ichiru estaba con Shizuka y que llegarían a la Academia Cross. Odiaba a Kuran, pero algo lo detenía, la cuestión es que una duda se había formado en su mente, se preguntaba si lo que lo detenía era Yuki o la sensación de que si Kuran desparecía ya no le parecía muy atractiva.

En esas noches como extrañaba a su gemelo Ichiru. El chico de cabellos plata caminó llevando esos pensamientos guardándolos bajó llave junto con esos extraños sueños de un pasado que no recordaba, pero que sin embargo añoraba. El calor de unos brazos rodeándolo a Ichiru y a él, una sonrisa bondadosa que le infundía seguridad, el viento en su cara y con las nubes como compañeras de juego, eran destellos de sueños de infancia que aseguraba, compartía con su hermano por lo unidos que eran, hacia mucho se obligó a olvidarlos, desde la muerte de sus padres fueron remplazados por sueños de venganza.

000000000000000000000

Kaname Kuran aprendió desde pequeño a defenderse e infundir respeto siempre solo, por eso anhelaba que Yuki estuviera con él para sentirse acompañado, pero no para ser obedecido si no para ser comprendido, ella era la clave para desterrar su soledad, pero esa idea lo hacia feliz por momentos hasta que pensaba en ese chico Zero, él y su presencia habían sido un obstáculo para conseguir sus metas; a veces se preguntaba si no había dejado que Zero se tomara más atribuciones de las que se merecía con Yuki; ella convivía mucho con él y esa situación le dejaban una espinita de celos al príncipe, quien no sabia que hacer con el chico, pero la solución de deshacerse de él no le agradaba y se preguntaba por que, la falta de presencia de Zero lo descolocaba, y terminaba por culpar a la convivencia con Cross y sus ideas pacifistas. Kaname Kuran heredero de una estirpe real de vampiros se preocupaba por la posible ausencia de un simple humano un casi Nivel E se burlaba de si mismo, pero se engañaba al asegurar que solo lo usaba para protección de Yuki. Miraba por la ventana y así lo distinguió, la silueta de su peor pesadilla parado sobre uno de los pilares de la azotea, lo observó abriendo lo brazos. Sintiendo el viento sobre su cuerpo, estaba tan ensimismado que Kaname no dejó pasar la oportunidad de molestarlo; salió de su habitación caminando hacia la figura y pensando que el otro no había notado su presencia se acercó.

─ ¿Que haces fuera de tu habitación? no deberías andar a estas horas aquí y lo sabes, son las reglas.

─ ¿Y que harás al respecto? ─Zero le habló sin de bajarse de el lugar ni dirigirle la vista, siempre fue algo raro, pero el chico de negro _olía_ la presencia de Kuran y de todos los vampiros, un secreto que compartía con su hermano, de ese modo habían _sentido_ la presencia de Shizuka, pero siendo niños no le dieron importancia.

─Esta noche nada, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que discutir con un ser como tú –Zero saltó y cayó parado en el pasto con elegancia, caminó y se adentró en el bosque. Kaname se acercó y su temple siempre frio y controlado tuvo un pequeño momento de ira, molesto con la actitud arrogante de ese estúpido se debatió entre seguirlo para cobrarle caro su desplante o quedarse ahí sin darle importancia.

Yuki llegó a la azotea para descubrir que Kaname iba hacia el bosque.

─Buenas noches Kaname sempai. ─Esa voz lo regresó a la realidad.

─Hola Yuki, sé que no debería estar aquí, pero me apeteció salir un rato. ─dijo inocentemente.

─Está bien Kaname sempai no hay ningún problema.

Y eso quiso creer Kaname, pero sabia que no era verdad, el problema es el que tenía con la actitud de Zero Kiryu. E_se_ ignorándolo y no solo eso si no las emociones que esa actitud creaba en él.

Continuará

Espero que le den una oportunidad es una edición.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

Sentado en la fuente Zero maldecía a Kaname por interrumpir su instante a solas, donde trataba de revivir un recuerdo… El viento en su cuerpo, y la sensación de poder y libertad que eso le provocaba. Un palacio con hermosas torres y un niño corriendo a su encuentro…

_¡Josué, Josué!_

Los gritos alegres de su hermano llamando al pequeño, para después bajar hasta llegar a una ciudad subterránea y más niños que los esperaban a su hermano y a él…

XXX

La cardenal movía toda la AX para defender la parte del Vaticano donde se resguardaban todos los Padres y monjas que no eran guerreros, pero el enemigo era poderoso y lo que es más estaba furioso, muchos de sus colaboradores -aunque no lo dijeran- apoyaban al atacante, hacía cinco años ella y su hermano tomaron la decisión que los tenía en esa situación; ahora aunque se arrepintiera, el daño estaba hecho. Ni el mismísimo imperio se había salvado de las represalias ¿que se esperaban ellos?, si ambos reinos se habían puesto de acuerdo, tomando las riendas de un asunto que creyeron les correspondía resolver, no deseaba aceptarlo más en esos momentos entendía que Albión se hubiera mantenido al margen; solo rogaba que _él_ que estaba afuera recordara los años que compartió con esos hombres que ahora lo enfrentaban.

000

Afuera los edificios caían como papel rendidos a los embates del poderoso ser, los defensores lanzaban contra ataques sin resultado alguno, a pesar de que sentían que su enemigo se detenía en lastimarlos no esperaban que su buena fe durara mucho y agradecían al cielo que escucho sus ruegos haciendo que la suerte los dejara a ellos enfrentando a _este_ y al imperio enfrentando al más cruel. León gritó para llamar la atención del ser alado.

─ ¡Abel! –El Kresnik buscó con la vista el lugar de donde provenía el grito y vio ahí abajo ya cansado y malherido al que fue compañero mas cercano: Dandelion y supo que su furia lo llevaba a herir a los que en otro tiempo le tendieron la mano y le dieron su amistad, y eso no era su objetivo él quería a las personas que jugaron con su vida creyendo que tenían derecho, no a los peones que solo cumplían ordenes. Se calmó un poco y bajó hasta ponerse frente a León, de inmediato Hugue de Watteau (Bailarín de espadas) se acercó a ellos, él siempre desconfió de los motivos de sus superiores cuando los enviaron a hacerle frente al Padre Abel.

─ ¿Estás vivo? La Cardenal nos dijo que habías muerto, el otro Kresnik y tú cuando pelearon la última vez.

─Una mentira, como todo lo que ellos dicen.

─ ¿Por que viejo? Escuché la versión del vaticano, pero no la tuya. –Hugue asintió dándole la razón a Dandelion.

─Ellos me traicionaron.

─ ¿Que hicieron?

─Nos encerraron y nos dieron por muertos.

─Cuando dices que los _encerraron_ te refieres a… ¿A ti y a quien más?

─A mí y a mi hermano Caín.

─ ¡¿El Contra Mundi?!

─Hace mucho que dejó de serlo.

─Si tú lo dices será verdad, siempre haces cambiar a las personas, ¿pero como es que a ustedes los encerraron? según nos ha dicho Vaclav son seres que fueron creados con la tecnología antigua y que son poderosos, lo que tu mismo nos has confirmado siendo el único contra todos nosotros, has dejado fuera de combate a casi todos los de la Inquisición solo Pietrof sigue en pie y de nosotros; Tres esta dañado alcanzó a esquivar tu golpe, pero no la ráfaga que electricidad que dejó. La Iron Maiden II esta inservible para seguir peleando contigo, incluso El profesor ha sido herido ¿por que Abel? Si muchos de nosotros no hemos recibido ninguna herida grave ─concluyó León.

─Algunos de ustedes… no creo que me hayan traicionado.

─Usted nunca creyó en la violencia Padre Abel.

─Hugue cuando te acorralan no te dejan otra salida más que defenderte.

─ ¿Que te hicieron Abel? ¿Que hizo que alguien como tú cambiara tanto?

─Preguntas mis razone viejo amigo, te las diré es lo menos que les debo como recompensa por su amistad… El Imperio y el Vaticano en una ocasión memorable cooperaron entre ellos, pues creyeron que mi familia y yo éramos una amenaza a la vida en este mundo, la Emperatriz y La cardenal decidieron que nosotros ya no podíamos vivir. Hace tiempo cuando dejé la AX y partí en la búsqueda del Kresnik 01 tenía la certeza que el desenlace de ese encuentro sería la desaparición de ambos, pero las cosas tomaron un curso distinto y el destino jugó su ultima carta, algo me unió a mi hermano un lazo mas fuerte que la hermandad… Tal vez por su condición de servidores de la iglesia censuren una relación como la mía con Caín. ─Dandelion lo interrumpió.

─ ¡¿Estas diciendo que sales con un hombre y que aparte de todo es tu hermano?!

─ Si eso es lo que digo, por eso afirmé que no lo entenderían.

─Digo, si entiendo bien Dios no nos juzga por amar si no por odiar ─contribuyó Hugue.

-Si total es tu vida Abel.

─Gracias. Siendo que fuimos creados, suponemos que si las mujeres de la misión de colonizar Marte morían se nos dio también a nosotros la capacidad de engendrar, claro que no lo supimos hasta que el ayudante de Caín, Isaak lo descubrió cuando recompuso el cuerpo de este y yo lo supe hasta que venía en camino… ese milagro.

─ ¡¿Tienes un hijo?!

─Si tus superiores y los matusalén entraron en pánico, pues como ustedes han constatado somos fuertes y unidos más, para mi desgracia nuestra fuente de alimento es la sangre, pero les aseguro que nuestra hambre no supera nuestra razón, ni necesitamos desesperadamente de ella. El nacimiento de nuestra descendencia alertó a los lideres, pues si bien ellos y nosotros nos ignorábamos mutuamente su miedo creció y les nubló el sentido común, pasaron once años creando las capsulas para nuestra captura basándose en la que guardaba los restos de nuestra compañera Lilith…, _la otra_ que fue también nuestra compañera nos apuñalo las espaldas, prestó su cuerpo para que estudiaran nuestras debilidades -él no mencionó a Seth pues nadie sabía que era la emperatriz del Imperio- el profesor William llevó a cabo la construcción en la Iron Maiden en total secreto, el antiguo sirviente de Caín ayudó en el proceso con los conocimientos adquiridos cuando estuvo con mi hermano y así terminaron las capsulas. Como nos atraparon en ellas es doloroso para mí. La Cardenal y la emperatriz me invitaron a una reunión donde se aseguraría la paz entre ambas ciudades, yo gustoso asistí a y ahí bajo el techo de la que creía mi amiga me tomaron prisionero haciendo que mi familia fuera y a cambio de mi vida a ellos también los atraparon ¡Me arrepiento de confiar en los demás! cuando vi como encerraban a mi seres queridos en esas capsulas, la función de esas capsulas era dejarnos sin energía hasta quedar en coma, y luego… que la muerte se apiadara de nosotros.

─ ¡Eso es horrible! ¿Y como es que estas aquí?

─Digamos que su error fue pensar que Caín dejaría morir a sus hijos sin pelear, le llevó cinco años, pero al fin pudo despertar y destrozar su celda y la mía después, pero cuando buscamos la de nuestros hijos…

─ ¡¿Hijos?!

─Si, gemelos varones como nosotros.

─ ¡Vaya Padre no perdiste el tiempo! ─Dandelion hacía menos tenso el ambiente, pues podía asegurar que si no hubiera detenido el relato de Abel, el mismo lo ayudaría a acabar con todos esos que lo habían traicionado y lastimado a unos inocentes. Abel se relajó y volvió a su forma original, pero su apariencia no era ni remotamente feliz su tristeza se veía en todos su ser y se reflejaba en sus ojos azules vacíos de cualquier otro sentimiento que no fuera dolor.

─Los ángeles que nos arrebataron cuando no tenían culpa de nada solo de haber nacido, ni el consuelo de sus cuerpos nos dejaron, los desaparecieron como si fueran un virus. Ahora ya saben por que estoy aquí, si antes me convencieron de no creer en la venganza eso esta olvidado, quiero verlos sufrir como yo ¡que sientan el dolor que siento, cuando veo en la mirada del hombre que amo la recriminación por ser tan confiado!

─Solo nosotros quedamos en condiciones de pelear y no tengo la intención de hacerlo ¿Tú que opinas Hugue? –El rubio se hizo a un lado para dejarle el paso libre a Abel. ─ ¡Hey! Abel ellos están en las catacumbas, pero recuerda que hay gente inocente con ellos –León se quedó pensando en que él hubiese hecho lo mismo si mataran a su hija incluso… no sería piadoso como Abel.

000

En el Imperio las cosas eran menos tranquilas. La mayor parte del castillo estaba en ruinas y los escombros aún ardían, los matusalén que se habían atrevido a enfrentarse al Kresnik 01 estaban muertos y la que alguna vez considero Tobarash, Abel fue una de las primeras en sucumbir cuando intentó proteger a la emperatriz para que huyera, agonizaba viendo como ese ser tomaba como muñeca a su amada Reyna, alzándola con una mano en el cuello, la vio defenderse convirtiéndose en algo parecido al atacante, pero el rubio con una facilidad pasmosa la había derrotado y ahora estaba como muñeca rota, este aún la zarandeaba increpándolo su traición y el asesinato de ¡¿sus hijos?! , Astharoshe no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba ¿su emperatriz había matado a los hijos de ese Monstruo y por eso este los atacaba?, aún sin entender lo que discutían intentó acercarse a ellos para proteger a su Reyna. Caín vio los inútiles intentos de la matusalén y le gritó.

─ ¡Te he dejado con vida por una promesa, pero si sigues con esa actitud, lo olvidare! ─Pateó a la Duquesa lejos y azotó en el suelo a Seth, la levantó y repitió ese movimiento varias veces gritando en cada una de ellas─ ¡¿Dónde están sus cuerpos?!

─N… no… te lo diré…

─Que sean tus ultimas palabras en este mundo ─El último movimiento estampó la cabeza de la pelinegra destrozándola en el proceso– No eres digna de que tomé tu asquerosa sangre.

El Kresnik vio las ruinas de lo que fue el palacio imperial y concluyó que su venganza en ese lugar había terminado, buscó entre los escombros y encontró a la Duquesa, le preguntó si algo de los pasajes subterráneos quedaba en pie y al ver la negación de la matusalén le preguntó en donde enterraban a sus muerto, ella le señaló el cementerio en la colina y este remonto el vuelo yendo a ese lugar -no sin antes tomar la sangre de los Matusalén muertos-, Caín buscó en todas las tumbas y Mausoleos, solo le quedaba la esperanza de encontrar los restos de sus hijos. Recordó que cuando despertó y se liberó, busco las capsulas de sus hijos, casi se vuelve loco, pero despertó a su pareja para que le ayudara a buscar; destruyeron el complejo, pero nunca hallaron a sus bebés la razón se le nubló desesperado, pues estaba seguro de la muerte de los niños, solo la fuerza de Abel detuvo la inminente destrucción del mundo; las razones: encontrar los preciados cuerpos de sus pequeños de cabellos color plata, ese consuelo es el que buscaban, abrazar a sus niños. Él que nunca creyó en nada más que en el sentimiento de superioridad, y todo eso cambió desde que esos pequeños crecían en su vientre, protegidos por él y cuando los tuvo en sus brazos olvidó el odio el rencor y cualquier otra cosa que no fuera la pureza de esos ojitos puestos en él y esas manitas que lo buscaban para tocarlo y limpiar con eso todas las culpas y su pasado sangriento, recordaba llevarlos en sus brazos volando sobre las nubes solo para disfrutas de sus risas diáfanas y libres, esa calidez que lo embargaba al ver a Abel abrazarlos acunándolos para que durmieran seguros; la gratitud que se reflejaba en los ojos azules de su pareja por darle lo que llamaba _milagros_ y Caín solo contestaba que ellos habían limpiado su ser de toda maldad y que el agradecido era él, pero ahora su furia era el doble de lo que fue en el pasado no se comparaba con nada que hubiese sentido antes, le habían arrebatado a sus descendencia y todo ¿Por qué? por la ignorancia y el miedo del mundo, maldecía el haber olvidado su desconfianza, dejó que sus emociones gobernaran sobre su razón y confió en su pareja, ahora pagaba caro su error. No sabía que sería de su _relación_ con Abel, pero era lo que lo mantenía de pie y su único objetivo era despedirse de sus niños y regresar a ser el Contra Mundi… Eso es lo que deseaban, pues él se los daría y calculaba que en menos de una semana lograría su objetivo.

Dejó el cementerio, pues no encontró ni pista del paradero de los cuerpos, optó por regresar al Vaticano, esperaba que Abel tuviera éxito.

000

En Albión el rey abrazaba a su esposa mientras sus hijos los observaban en silencio.

─Ellos están libres.

─Si, y por fin sabremos lo que sucedió ese día. Tendrán todo nuestro apoyo.

─Por supuesto mi reina, si antes no pudimos hacer nada ahora hay que compensarlo.

El matrimonio se quedo en silencio y su hijo mayor decido hablar.

─¿Eso significa que regresaran?

─No Josué, ellos ya no están con nosotros.

─Yo creo que si padre, deben estar en algún lugar lo presiento.

Dijo el chico rubio mientras el pequeño pelirrojo miraba todo sin saber de que hablaban sus padres y hermano.

000

Catherina esperaba lo inevitable, cuando las puertas de la sala de las catacumbas se abrieron hechas añicos y entro Abel Nightroad vestido totalmente de negro, supo que aquella decisión que en el pasado le costó tanto tomar ahora le regresaba sus consecuencias, el semblante del Kresnik era tranquilo, pero se notaba la amargura que lo rodeaba y fue ahí donde comprendió que por dejarse llevar por su miedo había traicionado a su amigo y fiel servidor, mas ya no era hora de arrepentirse, se levantó y caminó hacia el ex sacerdote , controló el temblor de sus miembros, pues Abel se acercaba también, pero de su viejo amigo ya no quedaba nada.

─¿Dónde están?

─Quisiera disculparme, se que no lo merezco.

─Si lo sabes ¿para que seguir hablando? solo vengo por ellos o lo que queda de ellos.

─¿Nos perdonaras la vida?

─La de los inocentes si, de ustedes me temo que Caín se encargara ¿y sabes? no tengo la intención de interferir.

─¿Donde quedó tu piedad y las enseñanzas de Dios?

─¡¿Dímelo tú?! En el mismo lugar donde ustedes las olvidaron para matarnos a mi familia y a mí, pero lo que no sabían es que despertaríamos, esperaban que nos convirtiéramos en cadáveres, ¿Por qué? Entiendo que nos hayan temido a mi pareja y a mí incluso que no aceptaran nuestro amor, pero por que desquitarse con dos pequeños que jamás los dañaron.

─No hay justificación, después de todo Caín tiene un poco de razón los terranos y los vampiros tememos a los que son mas fuertes que nosotros, el miedo se sembró en nuestros corazones cuando vimos que se formaba una unión entres ustedes, pero tú los calmaste un poco con tus palabras y promesas de que jamás nos lastimarías y nos aseguraste que _tu pareja_ tampoco, pero con el nacimiento de tus hijos el pánico de desbocó pensando en un futuro donde seres tan poderosos como ustedes eran capaces de reproducirse, los lideres acordamos que sería mejor acabar de raíz con el problema antes de que no pudiéramos controlarlo –La paciencia de Abel llegó a su fin.

─ ¡Nunca los lastimamos, vivíamos alejados de todo! ¡¿Por qué no dejarnos en paz?! ─Las lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de Abel – Solo queríamos una familia normal para darle todo el amor a nuestros pequeños, ¿y ahora que hago? no puedo detener a mi pareja lo destruirá todo y mucha gente sufrirá ¿eso es lo que querían?

─No creímos que despertarían.

─Pues lo hicimos, seguramente a esta hora El Imperio apenas se mantendrá en pie.

─No nos dieron tiempo para protegernos, pero escúchame Abel.

─¿Me dirás donde están sus cuerpos?

─Si, a cambio de que no destruyas el Vaticano.

─Eso no depende de mí, ustedes le quitaron las dos de las tres cadenas que con amor no le permitían ser un asesino.

─Ellos no están muertos –El de ojos azules la miró incrédulo tomándola de los brazos y sacudiéndola.

─ ¿Eso es cierto? ¿Donde están? ¿Están bien?

─Si te calmas y escuchas te lo…

Un estruendo interrumpió la confesión de Catherina, las paredes de las catacumbas estaban echas pedazos y Caín en su forma de Kresnik entraba, Abel corrió para detenerlo.

─No amor, no los mates, ella asegura que están vivos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

─ ¡¿Tu aún crees en ella?!

─Necesito creer. –El rubio vio el dolor reflejado en esos ojos azules que amaba y aceptó.

─Empieza a hablar terrana antes de que decida no creerte, no soy como Abel que aún confía en ti ¡Maldita!

XXX

Las clases empezaron y con ello con un nuevo día… para Zero un día más de tortura, la sangre de Yuki ya no le satisfacía y el dolor en su cuerpo era mucho. Por lo que agradecía infinitamente el poder llegar a la noche y descansar en su cama o por lo menos tenderse y reflexionar para que el cansancio lo venciera…

La llegada de Maria y de Ichiru no hizo más que aumentar su malestar, pero no por el motivo que suponía, Zero no odiaba a su hermano por abandonarlo para irse con esa sangre pura, más bien le dolía que se hubiese convertido en un esclavo cuando ellos habían nacido libres. Sabía que su hermano lo amaba aún bajo esa actitud superficial. También sospechaba que el mismo estaba en el limite y rogaba por que tuviesen tiempo de matarlo antes de que lastimara a alguien y si era Ichiru quien acabara con él sería lo mejor. La constante preocupación de Yuki, Toga y de Cross no ayudaban, bueno si era sincero su maestro Toga era un alivio para su atormentada existencia, pues estaba seguro de que llegado el momento él lo mataría.

Aún recordaba su primera misión y eso lo hacía mantenerse cuerdo, deteniendo el anhelo de alimentarse hasta saciar esa sed abrazante.

La impotencia de lo que le había dicho Kuran todavía lo perseguía _"A mi me debes la vida"_ ¿por que se la perdono? Se preguntaba el de ojos carmín. Más no era mutuo el sentimiento si pudiese él _si_ lo mataría; Kuran era un sangre pura prepotente, pero a veces sus comentarios realmente lo desconcertaban sabiendo que eran verdad y una amenaza velada iba en todas las frases hirientes.

Al que entendía menos que al propio Kuran era ese chico Aidou Hanabusa, este se había acercado a él, pero ¿con que intención? si ellos nunca se llevaron bien de hecho se ignoraban mutuamente, lo único que compartían era que en cuanto Kurenai María hizo su aparición ambos estaban pendientes de ella, tal vez de igual forma desconfiaban de ella.

El chico optó por dejar que el sueño borrara un poco su incertidumbre, por lo menos una noche más.

000

Un chico rubio estaba sentado en su pupitre ensimismado. Siempre se consideró un buen amigo de Kaname, pero de un tiempo hasta la fecha no lo entendía y sentía que le ocultaba muchas cosas, por eso se había acercado al cazador Zero, no por que quisiera traicionar a su líder si no para protegerlo, pero Kaname no se daba cuenta que daría todo por él…

En esos momentos sus sentimientos estaban revueltos; Ichiru Kiryu siempre le pareció insignificante, pero no podía negar que había algo que causaba un leve estremecimiento cuando estaban cerca. Turbación que se quedaría guardada y bajó siete llaves en su corazón con las otras cosas que no entendía y que no quería averiguar.

─ ¿Oye que pasa? ─decía su primo Akatsuki – ¿Sigues pensando en lo que me contaste? No le des tantas vueltas y no te metas en problemas.

─…

000

Desde que Ichiru llegó a la escuela con Shizuka y volvió a ver a su hermano Zero confirmó lo que sospechaba, pero que se negaba a aceptar, la imagen de su gemelo revivió recuerdos de sueños que el quería olvidar. Desde niños Zero y él soñaban algo tan vívido que él despertaba con pánico y llorando. Su madre creía que por su debilidad le faltaba el aire, pero no era cierto, muchas veces le contó a su hermano lo sueños y cuando llegaba a alguna parte Zero seguía con la narración como si hubiese estado ahí. Lo que asustaba a los dos era que sentían que habían perdido algo muy importante y no sabían _que_, por eso su hermano lo consolaba diciendo que como eran gemelos y estaban muy unidos compartían algunos sueños.

Algo que se guardó para si fue el anhelo que se instaló en su pecho, el deseo de sentirse amado y protegido como en esos sueños, por eso esa atracción hacia Shizuka a quien lo unía cierta nostalgia de recuerdos olvidados. Sentía añoranza y ella lo compensó; tuvo que abandonar a su hermano y tal vez Zero lo odiaba por eso, pero quería que lo comprendiera no era tan fuerte para resistir más esa pena de saberse innecesario, perdido, y sus padres no ayudaron mucho, pues sentía que lo menospreciaban por su precaria salud y siendo un niño pensó que se quedaría solo cuando su hermano se convirtiera en cazador, pues sus padres no los consideraban compañía, de ahí que huyera para aferrarse a una esperanza. Era un esclavo y por lo tanto su señora siempre lo necesitaría y por supuesto él a ella.

Tuvo la oportunidad de decirle a Zero que lo seguía amando como hermano y sin embargo lo alejó al decirle tantas mentiras; sus padres siempre lo compararon con él haciendo que creciera con inseguridades y total baja autoestima, pero era innegable que extrañaba la calidez de su hermano protegiéndolo siempre. Inicio una pelea con Zero para demostrarle que ya no era débil y lo que obtuvo fue que Toga le recordara que no fue un alumno sobresaliente _¿Acaso el tenía la culpa de su mala salud?_ Y esa noche herido emocionalmente más que nunca, buscó esos recuerdos que lo confortaban, la dulce voz de un hombre…_"no hay que tener miedo de nosotros mismos, hay que conocernos y aceptarnos como somos, eres poderoso, pero no por eso peligroso"… _esas palabras confortantes lo acompañaban en su noches y días de soledad.

XXX

Aún en las catacumbas Abel y Caín escuchaban a la Cardenal.

─Ese día en que te apresamos, no pensábamos en poner a su hijos en una capsula, de hecho no es por que no lo hubiéramos pensado es por que no sabíamos que eran dos. Como saben Albión no estuvo de acuerdo la reina Esther y el rey Ion quisieron intervenir convencernos de que ustedes no eran una amenaza, pero no los escuchamos por eso les ocultamos el plan, pero ellos se enteraron, pues tenían espías en la AX. Esa tarde fatídica el Rey Ion llegó con un nave de guerra y varios batallones de soldados para defenderlos, pero era tarde, ustedes ya habían sido encerrados, pero los pequeño todavía estaban libres y en nuestras manos. Ion se enfrentó a nosotros y logró apoderarse de uno de los niños…

Cuando escuchó eso el rubio apretó la mano de su pareja y este le devolvió el gesto sabiendo que Caín no dejaría que lo vieran débil.

… Él otro lo retuvimos nosotros, pero era tanto su amor que con una fuerza invisible ambos se separaron de los brazos que los sostenían y se unieron abrazándose. Todo fue muy confuso hubo una especie de relámpago que atravesó el cielo y se dirigió a ellos -o salió de ellos- no lo sabemos, pero cuando la luz -que nos deslumbró- despareció solo había una gran boquete en el suelo y en el firmamento lo que se podría llamar un agujero negro que disminuía hasta perderse. Las maquinas se volvieron locas y la Iron Maiden emitió varias coordenadas sin que nadie lo ordenara, las guardamos, pero nunca las han decodificado.

─Mis hijos.

Susurró el rubio, mientras el de cabello plata lo sostenía par que no matara a nadie.

─Vamos Caín, tenemos una esperanza, ella nos dará las coordenadas si respetamos al vaticano.

─Bien ¡Que esperas Terrana, vamos por ellas! y agradece a tu dios que te dejé vivir.

Mientras caminaban Caín hablaba en voz baja con Abel.

─ ¿Tú crees que huyeron para protegerse?

─Si, eran muy unidos y no les gustaba que los separaran, la fuerza de la que habla Catherina, debió ser de Adar.*

─Él debió quedar muy débil, pues nunca antes había liberado su poder por que _temía dañar hasta a las hormigas_. ─concluyó sarcástico Caín.

-Bueno siempre te quejaste de que se parecía a mí.

-A pesar de que siempre le dije que no debía temer. Abir** tenía mi carácter. ─dijo orgulloso Caín.

─ ¿Psicópata?

─ ¡Oye! –Los dos Kresnik se permitían bromear, ahora con la esperanza de que sus hijos se hubiesen salvado. ─ ¿Cómo estarán?

-Estarán bien ya lo veras, con la información que nos proporcionaran no, nos será difícil abrir un portal y más si pedimos ayuda a nuestros amigos de Albión.

─ Si. Tal vez no podamos regresar, ¿lo sabes verdad?

─ ¿Y? Allá tendremos todo lo que necesitamos: nuestra familia de nuevo.

─Han sido cinco años y si… ─Abel colocó un dedo en los labios amados.

─Tranquilo los encontraremos.

Catherina vio el amor reflejado en esos dos y maldijo el día que se dejó convencer de que eran un peligro. Llegaron a lo que quedaba de la oficina del Profesor William y ella misma buscó los documentos, los Kresnik la ayudaron y los encontraron; les sugirió que hablaran con William, pero ellos se negaron sobre todo Abel que aún no le perdonaba el ayudar a construir las capsulas. La Cardenal le aseguraba que solo había seguido órdenes. Caín siempre práctico, aceptó pues toda ayuda era bienvenida… sobre todo por que _el otro inventor_ Isaak ya había muerto a sus manos. Ante la urgencia de su pareja Abel no objeto nada.

XXX

Con todo lo que había recabado en el Vaticano y con las pocas explicación de William, ambos Kresnik viajaron a Albión donde sus amigos ya los esperaban. Ion camino hasta ellos bajando por las escaleras del castillo y abrazo a Abel sin que el nudo en la garganta le permitiera hablar; por su parte Esther -con sus hijos detrás- recibieron al antiguo Contra Mundi.

─Bienvenidos, esperábamos su regreso.

─Hemos sabido lo que hicieron por ellos… de haber sabido hubiésemos venido antes aquí, pero había _cosas que_ _teníamos que concluir_.

Y si la reina notó la ironía en las frases de Caín, no le dio importancia.

─Padrino ─dijo algo cohibido Josué hacia Abel, pero este lo vio y supo que el compañero de juegos de sus hijos ya era todo un joven, más eso no evitaría que lo apretara entre sus brazos… y lo hizo.

─Abel ya suéltalo y déjame verlo ─mencionó Caín que tenía los mismos pensamientos que su pareja, el chico se acercó y se inclinó saludando─ tienes su edad y… ¿ellos serán tan altos como tú?

El muchacho sonrió y su hermanito con él.

─ ¡Oh no lo creo! ellos siempre fueron más altos que yo.

Después de saludarse y lamentar la ausencia, el grupo se dirigió hasta el Guetto donde Virgil esperaba la información para ponerse a trabajar y dar con algún indicio de coordenadas. Toda la tarde trascurrió con todo el grupo buscando sumando y haciendo cálculos. Llegada la noche Virgil se quedó junto con Vanessa trabajando mientras los reyes y sus invitados tomaban un merecido descanso.

000

Esa madrugada con ánimos renovados la pareja de poderosos seres hicieron el amor para celebrar. Caín sobre Abel subía y bajaba sobre el miembro de este auto penetrándose y dándole la espalda a su amante quien se excitaba más con esa imagen de su pene enterrándose en su rubio. El orgasmo los golpeó dejándolos satisfechos. Unos minutos después Caín se levantó y fue a bañarse para seguir trabajando en las coordenadas. Al salir del baño vio con ternura que su amante se había quedado dormido y es que podía jurar que el testarudo de Abel no había probado ni una gota de sangre en el Vaticano, en cambio él se había hartado de sangre noble. Sonrió socarrón aplaudiendo que la abuela de Ion hubiese abandonado el Imperio antes de que él _se presentara_.

Cain entró a la sala donde los hermanos Walsh aún intentaban reproducir los números exactos.

─Dame esos planos, veré si los traduzco.

─Si su señoría… ─dijo formal Virgil, mientras su hermana miraba al Kresnik no sabiendo como abordarlo, pues bien sabia del poder que ese hombre poseía, y eso que Caín había convivido con ellos cuando sus hijos y el príncipe bajaban a jugar con los niños de Ghetto.

─Nunca le di las gracias.

─ ¿Por qué?

─Gracias a usted nos deshicimos de Spencer.

El rubio sonrió ladino.

─Oh no te preocupes para mi fue muy divertido…, pero eso no lo debe saber Abel y si quieren agradecerme encuentren a mis hijos.

─Téngalo por seguro.

XXX

Con la llegada de Shizuka e Ichiru Zero sintió que todo a su alrededor se derrumbaba, su hambre se volvía cada vez más incontrolable y la presencia de _María_ lo precipitaba todo. Tuvo miedo de que no pudiera controlarse y dejar a Yuki sin una gota de sangre; la conversación con Ichiru fue como una pesadilla, pero si su hermano pensaba que lo había engañado estaba muy equivocado, no en vano eran gemelos y tenían un lazo más fuerte que los hermanos normales. La supuesta _debilidad_ de Ichiru ya no se hacía presente y eso lo confortaba, pero las constantes disputas entre ambos por culpa de _esa mujer_ no paraban. Esos eran los tumultuosos pensamientos de Zero.

Esa mañana se decidiría el futuro de esos chicos. Zero era acechado por Shizuka y para ayudarlo Yuki aceptaba _el trato_ con la sangra pura. _El rey_ Kaname estaba por mover todos sus peones y si alguien le hubiese preguntado a alguno de ellos, nadie sabría decir como inició todo…

* Adar : magnifico. (Celtas.)

** Abir : intrépido.

Mil gracias a GREY y los lectores anónimos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo** **IV**

El baile se llevaba cabo, pero los actores principales no estaban presentes, Shizuka estaba por tomar la sangre de Yuki, Zero a pesar de todo lo evitó. Lo que nadie pudo prever fue la muerte de Shizuka y el encarcelamiento de Zero.

El dolor que sintió Ichiru por la perdida de un ser amado nadie lo entendía ¿o tal vez si?

000

En la mazmorra Zero se preguntaba ¿tanto era el deprecio de su hermano por él? y recordó que nunca hizo nada para cambiar la opinión que tenía Ichiru de él. Lo que el chico no se cuestionó, -pues quiso ignorarlo- fue por que en esas circunstancias tan adversas seguía pensando en Kaname.

Mientras tanto Ichiru buscaba como vengar a Shizuka y ayudar a su hermano y lo lograría así fuera lo último que hiciera, y de quien se tenía que cuidar era de ese sangre pura Kuran, le arrebató a Shizuka, pero estaba muy equivocado si creía que iba a permitir que lastimara a Zero.

000

Kaname y Yuki conversaron y ella lo convenció de ayudar a Zero o eso creía. Pues los pensamientos de Kuran eran muy opuestos, desde el primer momento en que dejó agonizando a Shizuka esperaba que Zero tomara la sangre que lo salvaría de condenarse, pero este no lo hizo y ahora le tocaba a él _salvar_ al guardaespaldas, tarea que lo ponía de mal humor, tan solo pensar que la boca de Zero Kiryu estaría sobre su piel, lo hacía temblar por asco… o eso deseaba. Kaname caminó hacia la celda provisional de chico, antes de entrar recompuso su careta fría para enfrentarse al joven que esperaba adentro. Ahí lo encontró encadenado con la camisa abierta y sudando por el esfuerzo, los ojos rojos lo atrajeron. Caminó sensualmente -algo tan natural en él como respirar- se acercó y lo increpó por no aprovechar el _obsequio_ que le había dejado.

Por su parte Zero inhalaba el aroma del vampiro como si fuera el más maravilloso de los perfumes, al sentirlo más cerca tiró de sus cadenas para tenerlo junto. Kaname lo tomó del rostro mesclando sus alientos, de un movimiento lo pegó a su cuello y el de ojos carmín aspiró la esencia, comenzó a beber más por que lo ansiaba que por la orden del príncipe y cuando los labios de Zero se unieron a la piel de Kaname, el entendimiento llegó; el deseo recorría ambos cuerpos y arrasó con todas las barreras; y entregándose a esas emociones, ambos pensaron en una chica.

"_Yuki… Perdóname"_

Esa frase cruzó por las dos mentes y fue la última racional. Kaname se desnudó y Zero arrancó las cadenas de la pared para aferrar ese cuerpo que tenían frente a si, ambos se abrazaron y se perdieron en un beso que los dejó sin aliento. Zero recostó con infinita ternura a Kaname y recorrió con sus labios la piel expuesta mordiendo los pezones hasta sangrarlos para probar el elixir de Kaname, este gemía por el trato algo rudo de su amante y recordó cuando de niño se le había enfrentado, el valor en esos ojos violetas no supo hasta ese día, pero la actitud de Zero es lo que lo había enamorado, pues solo él lo trataba como un igual.

Los cuerpos ya desnudos se rozaban y el placer los envolvía, el de cabellos plata se colocó entre las piernas del sangre pura y rozó su miembro erecto con el otro, Kaname se aferró a su espalda y pidió que lo tomara, Zero lo preparó con un poco de saliva y sus dedos y cuando lo creyó listo, lo penetró de un solo empujón. Kaname se arqueó, pero lo disfrutó el mismo comenzó a moverse para sentir más y ambos moviéndose a un ritmo desbocado terminaron casi juntos. Recostados respirando despacio se vieron a los ojos y la culpa los golpeó, la traición a la persona que tanto los quería.

─Ella no debe saber esto, solo fue un accidente ─sentenció el castaño.

─ ¿Tú crees que se lo diré?, ¿por quien me tomas? Y por lo que a mi respecta fue algo _más_ importante que un simple accidente.

─Es cierto, pero nosotros nos debemos a su felicidad.

─ ¿Y algún día eso cambiara?

─Es poco probable yo soy un sangre pura y tú… solo otro vampiro.

─ ¿Eso sigue siendo importante?

─ ¿Por que no quedarnos con esa respuesta? en vez de aceptar algo que dañaría a los que están a nuestro alrededor.

─Lo dices por Yuki o también por ese chico rubio ─dijo Zero muy serio.

─ ¿Estas celoso?

─…

─No tienes por que, él es un amigo y creo que sus ojos se posaron en cierto humano que es idéntico a ti. Y sobre todo ¿acaso no te has dado cuanta que has sido tú el _único_ en mí?

─Claro que me he dado cuenta y espero que siempre sea de ese modo, en cuanto al rubio… tendrá que encontrar primero a Ichiru.

─Si, tu hermano me odia.

─Eso no es raro, por lo que hiciste.

─Lo hice por ti y por Yuki.

─_Me imagino_.

─Tengo que irme. Por cierto tenemos que arreglar las cadenas.

─… –El de cabello plata besó de nuevo al castaño y este respondió.

─Mejor luego.

Los dos chicos se amaron con el intenso sentimiento de alguien que sabe que será la última vez que está con la persona amada y cuando Kaname por fin se fue; se despidieron con el amor reflejado en su mirada.

Zero se quedó solo pensando en lo que su cuerpo sentía con la sangre de Kaname corriendo por su cuerpo y el dolor que inicio en su espalda que atribuyó a su incomoda posición.

XXX

Virgil le entregó algunas anotaciones a Caín y este la analizó.

─Si, esto coincide con las que me dio Vanessa… ¡Lo hemos logrado matusalén!

El rubio salió corriendo a buscar a su amante que conversaba con los niños del Guetto.

─ ¡Abel ya está, lo hemos hecho! ¡Partamos hoy mismo!

─Tranquilo Caín y explícame todo.

Los gemelos hablaron y una expresión de intensa felicidad se plasmó en su fas. Salieron en busca de sus amigos y benefactores, Ion se acercó dejando a sus hijos con su asesor y caminó hacia ellos.

─Lo lograron.

─Gracias por todo Ion ─dijo Abel.

─No al contario tú me enseñaste mucho cuando…

─Me buscaban ─terminó Caín socarrón. ─No importa eso fue hace mucho.

Los tres sonrieron y caminaron hasta la sala del trono donde Esther se encontraba. Ahí contaron las buenas nuevas y todos se dispusieron a preparar todo para la partida de los dos Kresnik.

000

Los príncipes terminaban sus deberes cuando David se dirigió a su hermano.

─ ¿Josué tú conociste a los niños que buscan?

─Si, éramos amigos… somos amigos.

─ ¿Y por que yo no los conocí?

─Eras una rata recién nacida.

─ ¡Yo no era una rata! ¡Rata tú Josué!

El rubio se carcajeó mientras el pequeño pelirrojo hacia morritos.

000

La tarde pasó entre preparativos. La visita de Dandelion y Hugue fue una sorpresa bien recibida, los padres fueron conducidos hasta el Ghetto, pues ahí se encontraban lo reyes con sus invitados. En cuanto los vio Abel se apresuró a recibirlos.

─Apenas si a tiempo, siempre tan oportuno Dandelion.

─ ¿A tiempo? ─preguntó Dandelion.

─Está noche partimos amigo, vamos por ellos.

─ ¿Lo consiguió padre Abel? ─dijo el rubio.

─Si Hugue, con ayuda de nuestros amigos, Caín lo hizo.

Los nuevos visitantes se unieron a la reunión y a medianoche la familia real junto con los dos sacerdotes vieron avanzar a la pareja, estaban en las afueras de la ciudad.

─ ¡Nanomaquina cero uno cien por ciento de fuerza liberada!

─ ¡Nanomaquina cero dos cien por ciento de fuerza liberada!

La apariencia de los dos Kresnik y juntos era un impresionante espectáculo. David gritó emocionado y es que siendo un niño no tenía que guardar las apariencias, los adultos envidiaron su libertad, pues ellos solo podían abrir la boca anonadados. Los relámpagos de la tormenta que eso poderoso seres crearon iluminaban la oscuridad de la noche, el choque de su armas y el estallido dio paso a un agujero negro que los Kresnik cruzaron de inmediato. La claridad fue llegando junto con las lágrimas de la reina y las caras apesadumbradas de los demás, pues era muy seguro que sería la última vez que verían a sus amigos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

Ambos Kresnik llegaron a lo que les pareció un mundo muy parecido al suyo, pero a años luz de la tecnología; caminaron hasta llegar a una ciudad y ahí se instalaron para conocer que clase de criaturas poblaban ese mundo, encontraron terranos y de inmediato percibieron el olor de _vampiros_, pero que a su parecer eran salvajes, siguieron andando y encontraron a uno de ellos intentando matar a una terrana. Caín miró la escena pasando de largo, claro que no sucedió lo mismo con Abel que de inmediato se acercó a liberar a la chica. Estaba a punto de meterle una bala en medio de las cejas cuando el rubio se acercó y le bajó la mano.

─Espera, tal vez encontremos algo útil en el cabeza hueca de aquí.

─No lo creo, se ve que ni siquiera conserva sus facultades mentales.

─Bueno no dije que le preguntaría. ─El rubio se acercó al nivel E. Se protegió con una barrera y se giró hacia su pareja. ─ Ahora hazlo.

La bala pasó a milímetros del bello rostro de Caín -en un alarde de habilidad del ex padre- y entró limpiamente en la frente del vampiro. El campo invisible fue salpicado y la sangre fue repelida para no dejar ni huella en la figura de kresnik cero uno, el liquido vital fue desapareciendo bajó las botas. De pronto el rubio se abrazó a si mismo y se inclinó, Abel corrió hasta su pareja y lo tomó en su brazos.

─ ¡¿Qué paso?! ¡¿Qué tienes?!

─Es… Ugh… ¡Horrible! ─Caín se levantó y miró a su amante con ojos llorosos─ ¡Es la peor asquerosidad que he probado!

─ ¡Oh cielos me asustaste!

─Bueno es para asustarse, su sangre está tan degradada que es horrible y solo afectaría nuestros cuerpos si la tomamos. Que sacrificio pero vale la pena o mas o menos.

─ ¿Sirvió o no sirvió?

─Hay algo… un destello muy pequeño, pero tendríamos que buscar la pureza de sangre… hasta los primeros, con ellos si encontraremos lo que buscamos.

─A mí me suena a que quieres alimentarte.

─ ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar que me ocupo de alimentarme antes que de mis hijos?! ¡Busquemos a los gemelos!... claro que si hay algo que no sepa a mierda, no me molestara.

─…

Abel se acomodó los anteojos y caminó apresurado con el rubio siguiéndolo y sonriendo cínico. En el poblado no parecían o se negaba a ver la existencia de los depredadores, los dos gemelos caminaban Abel sonreía y saludaba amablemente, mientras Caín evitaba todo contacto con terranos y… vampiros.

─Caín deja de hacer eso.

─ ¿Qué? ─preguntó inocente el rubio.

─Ese gesto de asco.

─No es mi culpa ¡¿Acaso tú no sientes a esas cosa pululando por aquí?!

─ ¿A los vampiros?

─Si, también a ellos.

─…

"_A pesar de todo amaba a ese rubio soberbio y poco sensible"_ pensó el de cabello plata.

─ ¿Te sentirás mejor si nos deshacemos de esas cosas?

─Por supuesto.

El ex sacerdote se dirigió a unas ruinas que había visto desde lejos y esperó a su esposo. Caín se acercó y besó a Abel.

─Comencemos.

Caín entró a paso lento por la parte principal, mientras Abel daba la vuelta hasta encontrar la salida trasera. Y como si estuviesen conectados el espectáculo comenzó, la pistola de Abel se escuchó un par de veces y Caín sin acercarse demasiado hizo volar a tres de ellos-

─Esto está infestado ¿como es que los terranos no se dan cuenta?

Murmuró el rubio en lo que se adentraba al lugar, conforme caminaba aparecían más nivel E o como los llamaban ellos, simples vampiros, pues estos no se acercaba ni de lejos a los matusalén de su mundo. Llegaron hasta el último rincón al mismo tiempo y ahí entre cadáveres se encontraba la que al parecer era _la líder_ de ese sitio. Al rubio le brillaron los ojos de gusto al escuchar a la mujer.

─ ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes y como llegaron aquí a través de mis mascotas?!

Caín se dirigió a Abel ignorándola.

─ ¡Esta habla!

El de cabello plata por su parte veía a la extraña con disgusto pues se notaba que no respetaba ni de lejos la vida humana. Caín se adelantó sonriendo a la fémina y sin más la tomó del cuello alzándola hasta su altura.

─Déjamela.

─Te ensuciaras.

Sin avisar el rubio destrozó el cuello y la sangre manó cual cascada, por supuesto Caín estaba tan ensimismado que no se cubrió y terminó salpicado. Los ojos azules se cerraron y una sonrisa se fue formando en los labios delgados.

Abel se acercó y le quitó los restos a su pareja. Este abrió los ojos que se encontraron con sus gemelos.

─Ella se escondía de… los cazadores.

─ ¿Cazadores? Ya me dirás más ahora busquemos donde limpiarte.

─Cárgame.

─Me ensuciaras también.

─Abel… ─El rubio se puso serio─ come, no es de buena calidad, pero servirá necesitamos estar al cien por ciento de nuestras capacidades.

─Tienes razón.

El ex sacerdote se acercó hasta el charco de liquido rojo y absorbió algo de el. Al terminar los dos se encaminaron a la salida solo tuvieron que esperar poco tiempo para que la noche cayera y así poder caminar sin ser vistos. Llegaron a una posada y el de cabello plata pidió una habitación –ya que a el no se le notaba en sus ropas oscuras las manchas de sangre─ y claro que con su sonrisa afable no despertó sospechas. Subieron a su habitación y Abel cubrió a su pareja para que nadie notara como iba. Al entrar este corrió hasta la ducha y se metió de inmediato, a poco rato el de cabello plata se unió a él. Limpios y solo con una tolla cubriéndolos se recostaron en la cama y Caín se acomodó sobre el pecho de Abel.

─Aquí hay también clases entre estas criaturas, los nobles y los que ellos convierten; de estos últimos sus mentes van perdiéndose con el paso del tiempo y por el hambre voraz que los corroe, al parecer hay acepciones que son alimentados por los nobles: pueden ser guardianes, mascotas o sirvientes y los necesitan cuerdos, por lo que vi; aquí esto es como una enfermedad que si te contagias vas perdiéndote a ti mismo hasta ser solo algo que solo se preocupa por alimentarse. Ese es un lado y el otro es el que forman los cazadores, terranos que atrapan y matan a estos seres… los llamados _nivel E_ son los que más daño causan por lo que están en la lista de prioridades por cazar y bueno creo que los nobles se libran por algún acuerdo o simplemente son muy fuertes; aún no lo se y realmente no me interesa.

─Por lo menos sabemos más de este mundo.

─Debemos buscar en los dos bandos.

─Empecemos por esos cazadores, siento que Abir y Adar encajarían más en esta categoría.

─Si su búsqueda por sobrevivir no los lleva donde su alimento este más cerca.

La pareja se quedó despierta hasta que los rayos del sol iluminaron la habitación y con eso ellos se levantaron para seguir su búsqueda.

000

Las cosa en el colegio Cross se complicaban, sobre todo en el triangulo que formaban Yuki, Kaname y Zero, este último sin saber a quien debía serle fiel, ambos chicos Yuki Y Kaname eran importante para él, pero desde esa noche en su celda a Kaname lo veía como su pareja y a Yuki como hermana, sin embargo sabia que ambos le ocultaban algo y eso le dolía.

Ahora que él también era perseguido, no podía dejar de desconfiar de todos y por un crimen que no había cometido, sin embargo ocultaba al verdadero culpable.

Su propio cuerpo parecía estar en su contra pues sentía que cuando la furia lo cegaba cambiaba sin saber que esperar, pasaba el tiempo huyendo de su propia existencia y sin querer dañaba a las personas que se preocupaban por él, y se preguntaba ¿era mucho pedir a alguien que lo entendiera?

000

Kaname sentía que sus enemigos se acercaban y tenía que despertar a Yuki, sabía que Zero no los perdonaría y su único consuelo consistía en esa chica que fue destinada para ser su compañera, antes eso le parecía bien, pero desde que _ese niño _se había colado en su plan perfecto de vida, todo le daba igual si estaba de pie era para proteger a la hija de los Kuran, pero si le preguntaran el cambiaria su reino por estar con Zero y desde la noche anterior había alguien que compartía ese sentimiento; su amigo Aidou que sin saber como paso se sentía perdidamente atraído por el otro gemelo claro que el ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de convivir con su sueño, hasta ese día…

Mil gracias GREY y pues que te puedo decir seguramente no hay muchos comentarios por la sección en la que esta –Crossover─ espero que ese sea el motivo y no por que es muy malo jejeje


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

La figura se veía solitaria en el jardín más no parecía molesta por la soledad, las gemas se alzaron hacia el balcón y por fin pudo verlas, y saber que le deseaban y era lo mismo con él. Cerró las cortinas y apagó la luz, salió en busca de una respuesta. Vislumbró la silueta y se fue acercando a ella, al estar frente a frente las esmeraldas se encontraron con las amatistas y algo muy sublime nació entre esos dos chicos.

─ ¿Te vas?

─Si.

─ ¿Tanto la amabas?

─Ella me mostró otro lado de los sangre pura.

─ ¿Pero te amó? no lo creo.

─ ¿Tan imposible lo crees?

─Ella no sabía como hacerlo.

─ Lo olvidó o ya no se permitió hacerlo.

─La defiendes sobre todo, me da un poco de envidia.

─ ¿Por qué? Eres raro.

─Últimamente lo soy, de hecho desde que viniste a esta academia. ¡¿Qué diablos hiciste Kiryu?! ¡Volviste mi mundo al revés!

El chico de cabellos gris, tomó el cascabel de su cabello y lo desató guardándolo dentro de su bolsillo; se acercó al chico, tomó entre su dedos uno de los cabellos rubios y lo acarició.

─Tú inmortalizas a alguien en mi memoria… aunque no se quien.

Los labios de Ichiru se posaron sobre los de Aidou y este correspondió con ternura, fue una caricia ligera, pero su significado era muy profundo. Cuando se separaron el de ojos amatista juntó su frente con la del noble.

─Es una ironía como todo en mi vida.

─ ¿Qué?

─El conocer este sentimiento cuando se es correspondido, cuando ya no hay tiempo y que solo tú fuiste capaz _de ver a través de mi mascara_.

─Yo… Tú no podrás vengarte solo, morirás si vas.

─Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella.

─Eso no la traerá de vuelta. Quédate y lucha a mi lado.

─ ¡¿Cómo perdonar a su asesino?!

El rubio se mordió los labios era fiel a su príncipe, pero ahora si callaba perdería al chico por el que sentía algo que iba creciendo amenazando con desbordarse en su corazón. Ichiru se alejó y volvió a rozar la mejillas de Aidou antes de besarlas y susurrarle un adiós.

─Rido no fue ¡Kaname la mató!

─Me lo imaginaba, pero él es el inicio de todo y una amenaza para mi hermano y… para ti.

─No vayas.

─Debo ir…

El de ojos amatista se alejó con rapidez temiendo que su fuerza de voluntad se quebrara y se quedara con ese chico que le ofrecía todo lo que siempre deseo.

000

Caín caminó apresurado si por él hubiese sido volaría, pero Abel pensaba que era mejor pasar desapercibido.

─Este es uno de su cuarteles apresúrate Abel

─Ya voy.

Dos sujetos con armas los detuvieron o lo intentaron, pero Caín los arrojó con solo mover una mano. Abel negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando al parecer su rubio esposo había respetado su promesa de no matar terranos. Sus pesquisas los habían llevado hasta ese lugar y ex sacerdote creía que encontrarían lo que buscaban. Caín siguió caminando sin detenerse y conforme lo hacia varios hombres y mujeres armados los trataban de detener sin resultado alguno, el rubio se fastidió y con la fuerza que lo caracterizaba lanzó una ataque de ondas que despejó la ruta para su acompañante y él. Una puerta se abrió y una mujer salió parándose frente al rubio Kresnik.

─ ¿Quienes son y que quieren aquí?

─Buscamos información ¿Este lugar es la Asociación de cazadores?

─ ¿Quien lo pregunta?

─ ¿Lo es? ─cuestionó fastidiado Caín.

─Yo pregunté primero.

─Esto no es un concurso… ¿_señora_? ─dijo sarcástico Caín.

Abel se adelantó y amablemente se presentó.

─Buenas tardes, mire solo somos forasteros que buscamos a alguien y nos mencionaron que tal vez ustedes podrían ayudarnos.

─ ¿Fueron mordidos o atacados? ─preguntó desconfiada la mujer.

─ Oh no, solo buscamos a alguien, tal vez pueda ayudarnos.

─Este no es el centro de personas perdidas, busquen con las autoridades o en otro lugar y ahora váyanse de aquí.

Caín molesto caminó hasta ella y le quitó el abanico.

─Escúchame bien, tu esencia apesta a vampiro y ni con todo tu maquillaje o perfume lo puedes ocultar; ahora me dirás lo que necesito y no mentiras si no quieres que esa cara ─que te empeñas en cuidar de la edad─ termine convertida en cenizas.

Y conforme decía todo esto el rubio dejó fluir un poco de su fuera magnética haciendo que _el presidente_ temblara.

─ ¿Qué son ustedes?

─Dime lo que quiero saber y como recompensa te lo diré. ─dijo Caín.

Abel retiró la mano del rubio del brazo de la mujer y luego se giró hacia ella.

─Los cazadores que hemos encontrado no han contado acerca de la maldición que hay sobre los gemelos que nacen de los clanes de cazadores, si eso es verdad nunca ha habido ningunos ¿cierto?

─No.

─ ¡Mientes! ─gritó el rubio─ lo siento.

─Caín. ─calmó Abel─ Si nunca hubo uno, tú como líder de esta asociación sabes mucho de los vampiros, dime ¿con ellos ha habido gemelos nacidos no hace muchos años?

Los ojos verdes analizaron a los dos hombres que tenía enfrente y al ver al de traje negro sus sospechas crecieron, pero si eso era cierto la asociación había sido engañada y peor aún había cazadores que no tenían la sangre para serlo. Y supo que debía salir de dudas.

─Tú eres como ellos… hace mucho tiempo hubo un nacimiento milagroso o eso es que cuentan, nacieron dos gemelos en el clan Kiryu y ambos vivos, ese fue el milagro, ninguno había matado al otro para sobrevivir, los dos nacieron solo que uno más débil lo que todos consideramos normal, pero nadie supo de ellos, sus padres no los presentaron hasta que fueron niños de cinco o seis años y tiene el cabello del color de él. ─Señalo a Abel y los gemelos supieron que ellos eran sus hijos y que al parecer estaban vivos. ─ Así que fuimos timados.

─Ciertamente, lo fueron ¿Cómo podrían unos simples terranos tener a dos niños tan fuertes?

─ ¿Fuertes? Uno fue mordido por una vampiresa y ahora es un proscrito y el otro fue sirviente de ella ¿de que fuerza me habla? ─dijo sarcástica la mujer.

Abel alcanzó a detener a su pareja y calmado le susurró al oído.

─Este mundo huele a vientos de guerra, es mejor que tomemos a nuestros hijos y salgamos de aquí, lo que _ella o él_ diga es irrelevante, nos ha dado la información que queríamos, déjalo pasar que ya habrá otros que disfruten de su muerte.

El rubio se dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección de la salida. Abel por su parte le hizo una última pregunta.

─ ¿Dónde podre encontrarlos?

─Con el lunático de Cross en la academia del mismo nombre… Espere, ustedes me prometieron algo.

Abel miró a la persona frente a él y se giró para seguir a su pareja no sin antes decir.

─Todo ser tiene su depredador, ¿Por qué creen que los vampiros serían una acepción?

Y con esa respuesta los dos Kresnik desaparecieron dejando atrás un aura imponente y aterradora.

El vuelo fue necesario y es que el caos se estaba desatando; los terranos corrían asustados mientras las criaturas buscaban como saciar su hambre, en una mansión lejos de ahí Ichiru era herido de muerte

000

En la academia se sentía la tensión en el aire y la urgencia del despertar de Yuki se hacia palpable, el príncipe tomó la decisión de apresurarse, una noche tormentosa para los corazones de los tres chicos del triangulo amoroso y contrastando con eso, unos ojos esmeralda esperando el regreso de alguien amado.

000

Una traición es lo que sintió Zero, una traición y la sensación de ser una burla para esos dos nobles, a eso se resumía todo se decía el chico: a ser un juguete en manos de ambos Kuran. Y aún se preguntaba ¿que dolía tanto la amistad de la una o el amor de otro?... ¿amor? Mejor seria llamarlo diversión y no precisamente para él.

000

El rubio buscó molesto a su acompañante y al verlo quiso dejarlo y seguir su camino, pero no pudo así lo conocía y así lo amaba: Abel rescataba a una familia de terranos de una horda de esos seres, Caín bajó y alejó a unos que se acercaban y se recargó para ver el espectáculo. Las balas perforaba limpiamente la frente de los vampiros y los ojos azules miraban como su pareja protegía a la familia y como estos lo miraban como una aparición divina.

─ ¡Abel vámonos ya!

El de cabello gris vio a Caín y sonrió, volteó hacía el padre terrano y le dijo:

─Es mejor que busquen un refugio, no creo que haya más, cerca de aquí, pero es mejor que no se queden.

El hombre asintió y le dio las gracias guiando a su familia lejos de ahí e busca de un escondite.

─Vamos padre que nuestros hijos nos esperan.

Los kresnik se trasformaron y volaron en dirección a la academia Cross.

000

Al principio fue una simple alarma de desalojo, pero luego las cosas se complicaron cuando el ataque de los nivel E se hizo presente, y no conforme con eso parecía que se había escogido la academia como escenario de la batalla entre los vampiros y cazadores o es lo que pensaban muchos de los estudiantes, pero el problema iba más allá cuando era el poder el que se estaba jugando: el trono de los vampiros y sobretodo entre do enemigos poderosos.

000

Ichiru caminó con paso lento Rido lo había herido de muerte, pero aún tenía fuerzas para llegar hasta su hermano, por fin le sería útil de algún modo, le daría su vida en cada gota de sangre que le quedara, cono eso Zero estaría completo. Sus ojos miraron el edifico y agradeció que hubiese podido llegar, y rogó por poder ver solo una vez más al rubio de ojos verdes que le había ofrecido un hermoso regalo de despedida de esta vida. Caminó por entre los arboles y pudo ver como los del turno nocturno luchaban para proteger a la que ahora sabían era su princesa; escondido atrás de uno de los robles vio como el rubio utilizaba el fuego y echaba en retirada a los enemigos. Con esa última imagen gravada en sus pupilas amatistas siguió su camino hacia su postrero destino, antes de que su sangre llamara la atención de esos engendros.

La lucha alcanzaría a los estudiantes si alguien no hacía algo y para eso Yuki fue la indicada, los profesores Cross como Toga combatían con vampiros y uno que otro a las órdenes del presidente, y es que este a propósito desvió a los dos kresnik para que no pudiesen llegar antes que cumpliera su cometido, no sabía si esos dos eran amigos o enemigos y no planeaba averiguarlo.

000

Caín extendió sus alas y solidificó su lanza, voló raudo hasta tocar las nubes y ahí la uso creando una campo magnético dejando kilómetros despejados de nivel E; aún se podía sentir la electricidad en el ambiente cuando el rubio se acercó a Abel, que si bien también estaba en su forma de Crusnik sólo lo había hecho para volar.

─ ¡Estoy harto! No veo nada que asemeje una escuela y dudo mucho que haya una por aquí.

─_Esa mujer_ nos mintió.

─ No me digas.

Abel no respondió pues cuando su pareja usaba el sarcasmo a ese grado es porque estaba por desparecer una ciudad con todos sus habitantes por la furia.

─Si _esa cosa_ quiso alejarnos, es hacía el otro lado.

Y sin decir más Caín remontó el vuelo a la velocidad del sonido con Abel detrás suyo. En tanto se acercaban notaron que la concentración de vampiros se hacía más densa en cierto punto y sacando conclusiones llegaron hasta la colina donde la academia Cross se alzaba ahora cubierta por humo y estruendos de batalla, Abel se volteó hacia e camino que subía y tomando su guadaña despejó el área sin que alma viviente fuese lastimada, por supuesto que los nivel E no contaban. Caín retomó su forma humana y cruzó lo que quedaban de puertas, Abel miraba a todo lados buscando algún rastro de sus hijos y también para ayudar a las personas en caso necesario. Lo que ambos Crusnik no sabían es que al fondo de la escuela encerrado y encadenado uno de sus hijos esperaba liberarse para participar en la batalla, mientras el otro bajaba con paso vacilante para encontrarse con su gemelo. Zero miró sorprendido a Ichiru y este se acercó tambaleante hasta estar frente a su hermano, lo tomó de las mejillas y juntó sus frentes como hacía mucho tiempo recordaba. El de coleta arrimó su cuello hasta Zero y con un susurró le ofreció su vida como un regalo.

─Así estaremos juntos por siempre.

─No puedo.

─Dejaras que se desperdicie, yo ya no tengo remedio y si no hago esto no habré hecho nada bueno de mi vida.

Zero dejó que sus lágrimas corrieran al mismo tiempo que sus colmillos se hundía en la suave y pálida piel; cuando la penúltima gota fue absorbida, Ichiru cerró los ojos y alcanzó a decir.

─Dile al rubio que me hubiese gustado estar…

Y no dijo más, Zero recostó a su gemelo con adoración y lo dejó para salir a luchar.

000

El rubio sintió la amada presencia y sus pasos se dirigieron a ese lugar, Ambos vieron como uno de ellos, ─pues estaban seguros que eran ellos─ salía en dirección a los edificios centrales, Caín se giró y Abel asintió siguiendo al chico, mientras el rubio continuaba su trayectoria hasta entrar a uno sótano o celda donde una figura sobre el piso lo recibió, olio el lugar y supo que el joven estaba herido y no podía estar muerto, no con el nivel de armas y fuerza que había visto en ese mundo. Lo tomó entre sus brazos, acomodó uno de sus mechones atrás de la oreja y besó su frente ya era todo un hombre y había crecido sin ellos; buscó la herida y la encontró; Caín desnudó a su hijo. Su forma cambió y sus alas se convirtieron en una manta para el menor, estas mismas empezaron a sangrar permitiendo que la piel expuesta absorbiera el liquido vital, el cuerpo se fue calentando y perdiendo la palidez hasta quedar en su color natural, los ojos violetas se abrieron perezosamente y se fijaron en dos turquesas que los miraban con amor y adoración, conforme el liquido iba entrando en contacto con las nanomáquinas del menor, los recuerdos y vivencias junto con la fuerza y el entendimiento regresaban a Ichiru… Adar. Ahí estaba, la figura que en su niñez fue su protección y amor, una sola palabra que encerraba un mundo: _papá_. Ichiru se aferró a Caín temiendo que despareciera como en sus sueños, las caricias del mayor no se hicieron esperar y el chico de cabello gris supo que en esos brazos estaba seguro.

─Te extrañe.

─Y yo a ti pequeño.

─ ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

─Tu padre y yo estuvimos encerrados todo este tiempo, lo siento.

Una frase que el rubio kresnik solo se permitía con sus hijos y pocas veces con Abel.

-Está bien, ahora todo esta bien ¿Dónde está Zero?

─Abir.

─Si, tendremos que acostumbrarnos de nuevo.

─No creo que eso importe, se llamen como se llamen son nuestros. En cuanto a… Zero, tu padre fue por él; si ya estás mejor iremos con ellos.

─Haces que las cosa parezcan tan sencillas, ¿sabes? que hay una guerra allá afuera.

─Oh vamos a cualquier cosa le dices guerra, solo unos cuantos vampiros que saben horrible por cierto, pero que no representan amenaza alguna.

─ ¿Los probaste ya?

─Por supuesto y tienes totalmente prohibido hacerlo tú.

El chico vio a su papá y sonrió, apenas tenía minutos de haberse rencontrado y ya le daba órdenes como en antaño por su propio bien. Caín levantó al menor y lo ayudó a vestirse y a pesar de la vergüenza Ichiru se dejó hacer, él también necesitaba sentir a su padre cerca.

000

Abel en cuanto se separó de su pareja se dirigió hasta la azotea y alcanzó a ver los últimos vestigio de la lucha; pero se mantuvo al margen, no consideraba que Abir corriera peligro y además sentía el orgullo recorrerle al notar que su hijo manejaba diestramente una pistola como lo hacia él mismo. Notó el dolor que trataba de ocultar el joven cuando partió el grupo de chicos. Viendo eso Abel no pudo dejar de acercarse. Zero giró al sentir la presencia empuñó la Bloody Rose.

─ ¡¿Quién es usted?!

─Solo un visitante y no tienes que apuntarme con esa arma, no soy un vampiro… ni cazador.

─ ¿Entonces como entró y por que está aquí?

─Oh solo he perdido algo y tal vez tú puedas ayudarme.

─Si es padre de uno de los estudiantes debe bajar y seguir hacia allá ─Señaló el chico─ por ese lugar han salido los que han sido evacuados.

─Ciertamente soy padre de uno o más bien de dos estudiantes, pero veras no creo que ellos hayan sido evacuados.

─ ¿De que habla?

Zero seguía sin bajar la Bloody rose, pues el hombre frente a él parecía amable, sin embargo no podía confiar en nadie y más al saber que ese tipo conocía a los vampiros y cazadores. Abel sonrió feliz antes de…

─ ¡Nanomáquina kresnik cero dos, cuarenta por ciento de fuerza liberada!

En un segundo atrapó el cuerpo del más joven entre sus brazos y sus alas lo cubrieron y el ritual fue repetido. Los ojos de Zero se abrieron y su boca profirió un grito ahogado, las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y se dejó llevar por la inconciencia, Abel lo cargó y bajó con delicadeza hasta al patio desierto, donde Caín llegaba con Ichiru a un lado de él. El rubio corrió hasta su pareja y las alas negras se abrieron un poco dejando ver el rostro durmiente de Zero.

─Fue mucho para su cuerpo.

─Despertara pronto. ─dijo Caín limpiando la frente perlada de sudor y besándolo enseguida. Abel vio a su otro hijo y a pesar de tener esa apariencia aterradora sonrió mostrando sus colmillos.

─Adar mi hijo pequeño.

─Padre.

Contestó el chico acercándose, el ex sacerdote entregó su preciosa carga a Caín -quien lo arropó de inmediato- volvió a su forma…

─ ¡No!... quiero que me lleves a volar contigo como… lo hacías antes ¿o ya soy muy grande para eso?

─Para mí nunca lo serán.

Abel extendió sus brazos y el de coleta se lanzó a ellos sonriendo, gesto que había olvidado hacia mucho tiempo atrás, pero ahora tenía la fuerza la confianza y gusto de poder hacerlo. El par remontó el vuelo mientras el rubio buscaba un lugar y se sentaba a velar el sueño de su pequeño como cuando era un bebé. Zero aspiró el aroma embriagante y eso lo hizo despertar, vio como entre las sombras de un árbol los ojos azules de sus recuerdos, lo miraban con curiosidad.

─Hola. ─El chico parpadeó, pero no contestó. ─ ¿sabes quien soy? ─Asintió─ y ¿sabes quien eres? ─Volvió a asentir y tembló pues todavía estaba desnudo. ─ Será mejor que te vistas.

Caín se levantó y le acercó la ropa permitiendo que lo hiciera solo y es que conocía a su hijos y Abir siempre había sido muy independiente. Ya vestido Zero se acomodó la ropa y se giró dándole la espalda a Caín, este lo miró y esperó a que el menor hablara, no tuvo que esperar mucho.

─ ¿Por qué?

─…

─ ¿Por qué nos abandonaron? ¿Por qué permitieron que ellos nos separaran? ¿Por que nos dejaron en este lugar? No asegurabas que éramos los mas fuertes de ese mundo y entonces como es que te atraparon como un _vil animal_.

Caín apretó lo puños buscando calmarse y es que sabía que ese hijo suyo era su viva imagen con su orgullo su fuerza y carácter explosivo… y castrante, pero más allá de eso sabía que el dolor de la incertidumbre es lo que lo hacia rechazarlos y agradeció que Adar se hubiese llevado a Abel, pues este lo consumiría la culpa y no sabría explicarle los motivos a su primogénito.

─Que somos seres superiores no lo dudes ni por un segundo…

─ ¡No lo somos! aquí nos trataron como peones, incluso fuimos… fui el juguete de dos…

─ No termines esa frase si en algo aprecias aún a esas personas, por que los matare en cuanto sepa quien son.

Zero se quedó callado pensando y sintiendo por un segundo las inmensas ganas de decirle a su papá los nombres de los Kuran, por una vez quería ser el poderosos y tener a su merced a ese engreído noble, más buscó la fuerza de voluntad y no lo hizo, pues Yuki estaba de por medio y él la estimaba demasiado para hacerle daño con sus acciones. Caín al ver a su hijo silencioso continuó.

─Somos predadores de los matusalén y lo sabes; su carne y sangre nos hacen fuertes, de los terranos pasamos de largo a menos que se inmiscuyan, por lo menos para mí son un cero a la izquierda, pero no así para tu padre que adoptó la forma de pensar de _aquella mujer_ y por eso mismo los acogió bajo su protección e incluso convivió con ellos, su forma de pensar pacifista es lo que nos trajo a donde estamos y no pretendo que lo culpes. Cuando ustedes nacieron él se prometió que harían un mejor lugar de ese mundo para que ustedes pudiesen vivir tranquilamente ahí, conviviendo con terranos y matusalén sin tener que tomar partido, eso fue lo que lo llevó a creer en el pacto de paz en el que sería intermediario; una traición no era esperada ni siquiera imaginada, no cuando tu amiga y tu hermana fueron las causantes; ustedes y yo llegamos a buscarlo, pero ya era tarde y tratando de que no los lastimaran caímos presos, pero nunca muertos que es lo que pretendían… no opino que sea consuelo, pero créeme que han pagado por eso.

─Los encerraron para dejarlos morir.

─Así es, lo que no calcularon es que entre mas hambre mas descontrolados nos volvemos y por si fuera poco que ya no éramos solo soldados, si no padres también.

─Quiero volver y verlos destruidos.

─Oh cariño y lo harás. Pero antes quiero saldar cuentas aquí también.

─…

Zero se giró hacia Caín y este lo abrazó aún no alcanzaba su altura y podía besar la coronilla de joven. Su crecimiento como el de ellos había sido rápido en la etapa de niños, pero se detendrían a partir de su adultez y ahí se quedaría por… siglos. Un ruido y una presencia habían sido sentidos por ambos Kresnik antes de que esta se manifestara.

─ ¿Amigos o enemigos? ¿O debería decir traidores?

─Lo que seamos depende de ti terrano ─dijo irónico el rubio─ ¿lo conoces?

─Es un cazador.

─Él que acabara con tu sufrimiento, cuando llegue el momento.

Aseguró terminante Takamiya, el rubio alzó una ceja y se dirigió a joven. Zero lo detuvo tomando su mano.

─Una de ellos me mordió y…

─Lo sabemos, no creo que haya podido hacerte gran daño.

─No, pero últimamente me he sentido hambriento y he tenido que tomar unas pastillas

─Que no te han servido de nada.

─Si. Y Yuki me ha ofrecido su sangre.

─ ¿Te gustó? ¿No te hizo daño?

─Ella es una matusalén.

─Oh eso explica todo.

Caín Nightroad se volteo hacia Takamilla y _sonrió bondadoso_.

─Mi hijo no puede convertirse en un nivel E es imposible.

El joven castaño lo miró dudoso, pero algo que cayó cual piedra detrás de él lo hizo girarse preparado para atacar. Ichiru bajó de los brazos de su padre y vio al joven castaño que tenía una expresión de terror, regresó la vista a Abel.

─… Creo que deberías… tú sabes dejar… cambiar.

Abel cambio y con su sonrisa clásica saludó al cazador.

─Hola.

El chico disparó a quemarropa y Abel se interpuso entre las balas e Ichiru protegiéndolo, mientras Caín lanzaba un ataque que dejaba inconsciente a Takamilla.

─ ¡Papá!

Zero se acercó presuroso a checar a su excompañero.

─Él empezó ─se excusó Caín, Abel negó y abrazó a Ichiru

─ ¿Estás bien?

─Si, no hay problema, papá me dio su sangre.

─Pero eso no es suficiente si queremos saber si ya son capaces de cambiar, debemos ir a que se alimenten.

─Papá aquí no hay muchos matusalén solo los que son llamados la nobleza.

Caín miró a su primogénito como preguntando ¿y que esperamos?

─Zero quiere decir que algunos de ellos han sido… amables con nosotros.

─Pero no todos, busquemos a los indeseables. ─dijo feliz el rubio.

─Los acompañantes de Rido ─dijo Ichiru y Zero asintió.

El rubio encogió los hombros y se preparó para partir, Abel lo jaló y indicándolo al cazador inconsciente.

─Bien llevémoslo con sus compañeros.

Abel cargó al joven y caminó junto a su amante siguiendo a sus dos hijos, a simple vista los gemelos menores no parecían haber cambiado, pero si se les conocía, se notaba la diferencia en su caminar, era firme y orgulloso parecido al Kresnik rubio.

000

La vía se veía despejada y el grupo no sabían a que se debía, pero creían que era por que en la academia los habían detenido, en ese momento desconocían a sus verdaderos enemigo o mejor decir a sus amigos. Yuki caminaba, pero aún pensaba en Zero y en su rostro triste, ella lo extrañaría y mucho y rogaba por que la presencia de Kaname le fuera de ayuda. Por su parte los ojos caobas miraban el camino sin verlo realmente, pues atrás dejaban un chico que sin proponérselo se había colado en su corazón.

─Kaname sempai iremos muy lejos.

─No Yuki, el refugio está cerca.

Y ya estamos en el final, uno más y ya.

Mil gracias a Grey por su preferencia.


	7. Chapter 7

Último capítulo y en este se vuelven a dividir los mundos, les recuerdo con estos signos: XXX

**Capítulo VII**

A lo lejos se veía un bosque, la chica de cabellos castaños se giró hacia Kaname.

─ ¿Nos internaremos en ese lugar?

─Si en un paramo despejado se levanta la que será por el momento nuestra casa.

Los dos solos se internaron en la caverna.

000

Los Kresnik caminaban con rumbo a la salida de la academia, pero antes debían encontrar a alguien con quien dejar a Takamilla, una voz cordial se escuchó saludando alegre.

─ ¡Hola Zero! y ¡Oh que bien, pero si estás bien Ichiru!

Y Caín se quedó perplejo e inmóvil ahí frente a ellos estaba lo que parecía una copia terrana de su amado Abel y es que tenía la misma alegre sonrisa y actitud despreocupada y que decir de su aspecto, que solo lo diferenciaba el color de cabello si no hubiese pasado por un hermano pequeño de Abel Nightroad. Zero se acercó a Cross y dejó pasar a su padre quien entregó al joven cazador en los brazos de Toga.

─ ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quiénes son estas personas Zero? ─preguntaba el castaño.

─Ellos son mis verdaderos padres.

Los dos profesores miraron al chico como si hubiese perdido la razón incluso Toga se vio tentado a dejar en el suelo a Takamilla para enfrentarse a los que creía serían más vampiros. Pero Caín algo fastidiado y rebasada por mucho su poca paciencia para con los demás y las explicaciones. Se plantó frente a los hombres.

─ ¿Quiénes son ellos Abir?

─Ellos son mis profesores y él ha sido como un... ─El chico se detuvo, pues si mencionaba que _como un padre,_ Caín se molestaría─ mentor para mí, me ha cuidado desde que ellos murieron.

El rubio clavó sus turquesas escaneando a los terranos, y se tuvo que tragar su orgullo, pues les debía que habían estado con uno de sus hijos todo ese tiempo.

─Ellos son mis hijos…

─ ¿Entonces la madre de ellos engañó a su padre? ─preguntó dudoso Cross y todos se quedaron atónitos.

Abel corrió hasta su pareja y lo tranquilizó, dejándolo a cargo de sus hijos él retomó la explicación.

─Pues no, verá nosotros no somos de… este mundo, venimos de otro donde también hay matusalén, los que ustedes llaman sangre pura, pero allá simplemente tienen su propio país por decirlo de algún modo y solemos convivir con ellos.

─ ¿Entonces Zero es un noble? ¿O es mitad y mitad por su madre humana?

Abel enmudeció y es que no sabía como explicar su existencia.

─ ¡Con un carajo no hay una madre humana! ¡Ellos nacieron de mí, crecieron en mi vientre y lo traje al mundo! ¡Y me dolió lo suficiente para que cualquier simple terrano dude de eso!

Y las caras de los dos cazadores eran todo un poema y es que Caín había sido muy explicito.

─Cálmate amor creo que los señores ya entendieron.

Y los aludidos solo asintieron temerosos de otro exabrupto del rubio de ojos azules. Zero miraba en otra dirección con las mejillas arreboladas, mientras Ichiru se veía las uñas en un vano intento de ignorar ese último comentario de su papá, pues una cosa es saber acerca de tu nacimiento y otra que lo cuenten con lujo de detalles. Cross los invitó amablemente a pasar antes de que partieran o por lo menos permitirles dejar a Takamilla en un lugar seguro, el cuarteto aceptó y los profesores entraron a una de las aulas.

─ No podemos dejar que se vayan con Zero. Hay aún posibilidades de que cambié o...

─No lo creo, él ya ha bebido de dos sangre pura.

─Y si _estos_ que aseguran ser sus padres son de los nobles en contra de Kaname.

─Zero no haría nada en contra de Yuuki.

─Tú te ciegas confiando en ellos, por eso no notaste lo herido que él estaba al saber el secreto de Yuuki y el engreído de Kaname no ayudó con su actitud de "_soy el que te usa de Peón cuando me parezca"_.

─Suenas muy resentido.

─No es eso, simplemente que ese muchacho por muy príncipe que sea actúa de modo arbitrario poniendo más obstáculos a los que desean ayudarlo.

─En ese caso hablemos con Zero y sus acompañantes, y tienes razón con él está Ichiru que no estima mucho a Kaname.

─Tú hablaras yo les advertiré.

Salieron dispuesto a todo, pero lo kresnik se encontraban conversando tan animadamente que no supieron como plantear la situación.

─Esta será nuestra despedida y yo quisiera agradecerles por lo que me enseñaron.

─ ¿Te iras muy lejos? ¿Buscaras a Yuuki? ─cuestionaba Cross a Zero.

─Por el momento debo buscar a algunos nobles y los del consejo me servirán, esperó que Kaname haya dejado algo. ─contestó irónico Zero.─ Y en cuanto a ellos, no te preocupes no pienso cazarlos, bastante tienen con ser unos _pobres vampiros_.

─Te equivocas son los príncipes Kuran.

─Príncipes o no, tienen debilidades como cualquiera; la luz del sol, su hambre insaciable y… que son simples presas. ─respondió altivo Ichiru.─ Y la peor de todas: creerse con derecho a usarnos como sirvientes.

Toga observó al chico que un tiempo atrás consideró débil y notó que de esa imagen no quedaba nada; la mirada amatista se veía firme y el cuerpo y movimientos de Ichiru eran como un depredador acechando a su presa, ese joven había sufrido un gran cambio ¿pero a que se debía? se preguntó el cazado, sin embargo debía averiguarlo, pues temía que se estuviese convirtiendo en un nivel E.

─Palabras fuertes para alguien que fue _mascota_ de una de ellos.

Los puños de los kresnik se apretaron, pero antes de actuar Ichiru habló calmadamente.

─Cuando el recuerdo de alguien entrañable se confunde, se cometen errores, nada irreparable. Creo que usted y el director han acabado con muchos vampiros a las ordenes de Rido, permítame, los buscare y podrá constatar lo afortunados que fueron al perder Zero y yo nuestros recuerdos al llegar a este mundo, donde las ganas de alimentarnos no serían guiadas por nuestros verdaderos padres.

Adar pasó entre los dos terranos seguido de Zero y continuaron adentrándose en el edifico, ahí buscó el olor característico de los vampiros, en uno de los pasillo dieron con varios cuerpos sin vida y con las cabezas cercenadas, las manos de los chico se trasformaron en bocas que convirtieron piel y huesos en liquido vital. Duró segundos y con eso los cuerpos desparecieron. Los gemelos menores recorrieron el lugar sin dejar rastro de que algunos vampiros hubiesen estado ahí. Salieron y vieron como su papá dormía plácidamente en lo brazos de su padre quien trataba de conversar amablemente con los cazadores. Al sentirlos giró la vista hacia ellos y les sonrió.

─Vaya, así podremos mostrarles nuestra verdadera forma.

Los dos cazadores sacaron sus armas temerosos de una posible represalia, pero Abel las apartó de sus manos con un movimiento de la suya, sin dejar de sonreír, luego levantó el cabello de Caín y lo besó haciendo que este despertara.

─ ¿Qué pasa?

─Ellos ya han comido.

─ ¡Oh veremos como serán!

Y el rubio se incorporó de inmediato para ver a sus hijos. Claro que antes debían poner ellos el ejemplo.

─Se concentran y ordenan a las nanomaquinas… ¡Nanomaquina Kresnik cero uno, cuarenta por ciento de fuerza liberada!

Las alas blancas, los rubios cabellos alborotados, los colmillos sobresalientes y las uñas y ojos rojos. Zero asintió e Ichiru miró asombrado.

─ ¡Nanomaquina Kresnik cero dos cuarenta por ciento de fuerza liberada!

Los cabellos plateados ascendieron los colmillos y ojos se volvieron rojos y las alas negras aparecieron majestuosas completando la imagen.

Los dos espectadores ajenos a ellos, veían todo sin pestañear y por si fuera poco el poder que desprendían esos seres no era comparado con nada que ellos hubiesen visto.

Caín se adelantó a sus hijos y con voz grave se dirigió a ellos dándoles las últimas indicaciones y revelándoles un fragmento del pasado.

─El numero de Kresnik se da dependiendo del nacimiento, Yo que fui el primero que crearon cuando estuve a punto de morir, luego mi hermano gemelo que si bien no nacimos en el mismo país ─yo soy de Alemania y mi eterno compañero es de Inglaterra─, fuimos hechos del mismo ADN después de nosotros _la mujer_ que alguna vez usurpó mi lugar…

─ ¡Caín! ─calló Abel no deseaba que esa parte fuera ventilada frente a sus hijos, y es que de _ella_ había aprendido a amar a los humanos, pero también le había separado de su verdadero amor.

─En fin, _ella_ fue la numero cuatro y la emperatriz del imperio fue la tercera. Por consiguiente tú Abir/Zero nuestro primogénito serás el cinco y Adar/Ichiru el seis.

Ichiru apenas terminó de hablar su papá y gritó emocionado:

─ ¡Kresnik cero seis cuarenta por ciento de fuerza liberada!

Y… nada sucedió, hubo silencio absoluto antes de que Zero… estallara en carcajadas por la cara de frustración de Ichiru.

─ ¡Adar tonto! ─decía Zero.

─ ¡Y tú tienes cara de simio Abir! ─gritó indignado Ichiru.

Sus padre negaron, pero Abel vio a los profesores que no podían con su asombro; más que ver las figuras de los kresnik era observar a esos dos actuando como… simples chicos, sin caretas, rencor o deseos de venganza; ahí estaban solo dos jóvenes seguros de estar con su familia y protegidos, no había ya por que estar cuidando sus espaldas y por eso sus expresiones eran tan naturales como –suponían─ fueron de niños. Caín dejó que esos dos se _insultaran_ un rato más y luego dejó escuchar su voz.

─Adar te faltó una palabra.

─… Oh ya. ─El chico se paró dispuesto a volver a intentarlo, pero…

─ ¡Nanomaquina Kresnik cero cinco cuarenta por ciento de fuerza liberada!

Alas blancas, cabello alborotado y con los ojos carmesís, los colmillos brillaron y una majestuosa Bloody rose escarlata se formó cual sangre que la creaba.

─ ¡Nanomaquina Kresnik cero seis cuarenta por ciento de fuerza liberada!

Alas negras cabello ascendente, ojos rojos y una sonrisa que dejaba ver todos los dientes cual depredador, el joven levantó sus manos y de estas surgió un par de espadas con empuñaduras doradas Ichiru las blandió jugueteando, pero no sabia que estas crearían una ola de ondas que destruyeron gran parte de bosque.

─Lo siento ─dijo apresurado.

─Es lógico, por eso es mejor preguntar ¿si Adar? ─dijo conciliador Abel.─ el poder es peligroso, solo si no sabes usarlo.

Y Caín pudo decir algo hiriente, pero no podía cuestionar la autoridad de Abel frente a sus hijos ya hablaría con él cuando estuviesen a solas.

─Bien señores _esto_ somos y nuestro hijos no pueden ser nivel E. Si han tomado la sangre de los matusalén de este mundo y su fuerza ha incrementado es natural en nosotros. Somos lo que jamás creyeron que existiría… somos los depredadores de vampiros, ellos son nuestro alimento, pero no por eso los necesitamos muy seguido, como han visto sus cuerpos recién muertos nos sirven, claro que si podemos escoger vivos sería mejor y ni por error de esos carroñeros por que no nos sirven. ─terminó Abel.

─ ¿Y como es que sus hijos terminaron aquí? ─preguntó Toga.

─Una situación que se salió de nuestras manos, pero que ya fue resuelta. ─cortó firme Caín.─ Y en cuanto fue posible venimos por ellos y por supuesto que con la fuerza de los cuatro nos marcharemos de este lugar.

─Ustedes son poderosos ¿no podrían hacer algo por este mundo?

─No somos héroes. ─dijo Caín.

─No pida que ayudemos a sus Kuran, Kaien ya no, agradezco que me haya cuidado este tiempo, pero ambos sabemos que me usó como soldado para proteger a su preciada princesa. Y ahora que mis recuerdos están completos mi orgullo ha renacido, y si vuelvo a ver a esos dos los mataré y me alimentaré de ellos ¿Eso es lo que quiere?

─ ¿Realmente harías algo así? No hay algo que te una a Yuuki.

─Un sentimiento que fue despreciado por que _era un simple humano que no podía compartir la eternidad con ella_ ─Y Zero se guardo que también Kaname lo había tratado del mismo modo. ─ Prometí que si los veía de nuevo, los mataría.

─ ¿Tanto odias a los sangre pura? ¿Te siguen siendo detestables?

─Los son.

Abel cambió de nuevo y colocó la mano sobre el kresnik cero cinco.

─No debes guardar rencor y mucho menos por esos matusalén, que no por serlo merecen ser odiados ¿acaso ya no recuerdas a Josué a Ion y a tus amigos del Guetto?

─No… pero ellos son diferentes, ellos siempre me trataron con amabilidad y nunca se sintieron más que nosotros.

─Mi querido Abir o Zero ellos sabían lo que eras… lo que somos, los de aquí ni siquiera lo imaginan.

─Y eso es lo que me molestaría, que cambiaran su actitud solo por que se enteren de que soy un Kresnik y que tengo sus vidas en mis manos.

─Es cierto padre la única que estuvo conmigo fue asesinada por uno de ellos ¿por que ayudarlos a que sigan haciendo lo mismo? ─dijo Ichiru.

─Abel déjalo ya, es mejor para nuestros hijos que regresemos a nuestro mundo, aquí su corazón que tu moldeaste con nobleza, se ha contaminado allá están tus amigos y los suyos… y bueno yo también quiero regresar. ─concluyó Caín dirigiéndose a su esposo.

El kresnik cero dos, vio a su familia en forma humana y sonrió condescendiente al parecer sus hijos ya no tenían lazos en ese lugar ambos heridos de su corazón se negaban a ayudar a ese mundo y él que podía hacer si esos tres eran su todo. Volteó hacia los dos hombres y sonriendo les dijo:

─Necesitamos fuerza para regresar a nuestro mundo, si ustedes nos indican donde podemos conseguirla lo agradeceremos, pero piénsenlo bien, pues tal vez eso sea lo único que podamos hacer por ustedes.

Cross se quedó pensativo y luego vio a su compañero, los guiarían hasta los que abiertamente estaban en contra de los Kuran, con eso ayudarían aunque sea un poco a esos chicos.

000

¿Estaban a salvo? No lo sabían, pero por lo menos tenían un momento para pensar y recordar ya no había vuelta atrás. El cazador lo odiaría más si cabía por esas palabras tan hirientes que le dirigió _"Te atreviste a apuntarle, no te perdonaré nunca_" y luego el ataque que si no hubiera detenido Yuuki ahora Zero estaría muerto y él con culpa por hacerlo, pero su prometida estaba con él y ya no había vuelta atrás, ni tiempo de pensar en _el hubiera_. Y con esos pensamiento el príncipe Kuran se internó en los sueños unos no muy tranquilos.

Mientras en otra habitación Yuuki se preguntaba si lo que la unía a onii-sama no era solo por la sangre que compartían. Al nacer su destino había sido decidido ¿pero acaso no podía ella cambiarlo?

000

Al principió fue un rumor, pero luego ellos mismo pudieron constátarlo. Esa noche había ido a buscar noticias y lo vieron, una casa de la nobleza donde se rumoraba les gustaba alimentarse de niños ardía en llamas mientras cuatro figura sobrevolaban destruyendo todo a su paso, los nobles que había sobrevivido corrían por el patio hasta la entrada, pero uno de esos seres alado les cerró el paso, mientras otros los cortaba en pedazos en un microsegundo y después… nada no había ni rastros de los cuerpos ni una sola gota de sangre, que delatara que existieron. Akatsuki jaló a su primo, pues este se había quedado inmóvil ante esas imágenes, pero por desgracia el rubio mayor no fue lo suficientemente rápido y uno de ellos los vio. Corrieron a toda velocidad y estaban por saltar por un barranco cuando un grito vino de detrás de él, el chico giró solo para ver como Aidou desaparecía en el cielo, Akatsuki gritó llamando al menor y lanzando ráfagas de hielo que eran inútiles.

─Para ya, solo pierdes el tiempo.

Una figura fue saliendo de entre las sombras, y Akatsuki distinguió los rasgos del chico de la academia, de Zero Kiryuu. Más este se notaba muy diferente; sus ojos permanecían rojos y su sonrisa mostraba los colmillos que brillaban a las luz de la luna.

─Cazador ¡¿Como te atreves a hablarme así?! Seguro que tus compañeros tuvieron que ver con el rapto de Hanabusa.

Zero hizo un sonido de desprecio y continuó acercándose al rubio.

─Pero que detecto en tu esencia es miedo ─El joven de cabello plata sonrió ladino─ si lo es, y dime _mi lord_ ¿en donde están tus príncipes?

─No lo se y si lo supiera no te lo diría.

─Me impresiona tu lealtad… la verdad no y no me interesa; si te pregunto por ellos es solo para despedirme de ellos y no pongas esa cara que no planeó matarlos.

─ ¿Despedirte cazador?

─Si y ver con mis propios ojos lo que se dice de ellos.

─ ¿Y que se dice?

─Que oficialmente son un… matrimonio.

El rubio vio al chico frente a él y sonrió, simples celos era lo que lo guiaba y vaya que él sacaría provecho de eso.

─ ¿Y que esperabas que alguno de ellos se fijaría en un simple peón como tú? pero todos te agradecen por ser el escudo de nuestra princesa y el juguete de nuestro príncipe.

Zero se quedó callado, pero sus puños se apretaron en claro gesto de enojo

─ ¿Entonces es verdad?

─Si ellos están juntos y felices.

El sonido de unas hojas rompiéndose los alertó, y unos brazos se enredaron en el cuello del cazador, de esa caricia le siguió una más significativa un beso en las hebras plateadas. Akatsuki vio la figura que parecía brillar en la noche por su atuendo de un blanco inmaculado, adornado de cadenas de oro y cruces del mismo material y coronando esa imagen la piel blanca y los cabellos de un rubio casi nevado.

─No te tortures de ese modo cariño, ninguno de los dos estaba destinado para ti.

─Eso parece, es solo que quería ver con mis propios ojos que ellos están juntos.

El rubio le susurró algo al oído al menor que tenía abrazado y este sonrió y luego se volteó hacia Akatsuki.

─Tu primo estará aquí en unos momentos, si decide irse contigo no los detendremos.

Abir/Zero se giró y caminó de la mano del mayor internándose en el bosque, pero alcanzó a escuchar el reclamo del noble.

─ ¡Que rápido te consolaste!

Caín alzó una de sus perfectas manos enguantadas e hizo una señal obscena, podía darse ese lujo si su decente esposo no estaba a la vista.

000

Gritó aterrorizado al sentir que el piso desaparecía de sus pies y como se iba elevando hasta que su primo fue una pequeñísima mancha que no se distinguía. Atacar a su agresor con fuego no era opción si este lo soltaba no sería nada agradable, sus pensamientos corrían desbocados buscando una solución, pero un olor familiar inundo sus fosas nasales, pero este parecía haberse concentrado provocando una esencia embriagadora, la voz que le susurró despejó sus miedos.

─Tranquilo no te soltaré.

O sus miedos se incrementaron sabiendo que esa persona había muerto, si no fuera un vampiro noble temería que la muerte llegó y que el guía hacia el otro mundo era él.

Sintió que descendían y sus pies sintieron tierra firme, se alejó de un salto, pues no se había equivocado: Ichiru lo veía sin pestañear.

─No me digas que te asustaste.

─ ¡¿Que esperabas no se de ti hasta que me dicen que Zero te mató?! Y luego pareces muy tranquilo y… ¡no me puedes negar que volamos!

─Pues, no, si y claro.

─¡¿Qué?!

─Pues que no, Zero no me mató, si estoy tranquilo y claro que volamos.

Hanabusa miró perplejo al chico de ojos amatista. Mientras Abel detrás de unos arboles observaba toda la escena, divertido. Caín se había quedado con Zero y él había seguido a su retoño menor.

─Me dijiste que tu sentías algo por mí y yo también ahora estoy aquí dispuesto a continuar en lo que nos quedamos. Esa vez me pediste que me quedara a tu lado, esta vez yo te lo pregunto a ti ¿Vendrás conmigo?

─ ¿A dónde, con los cazadores? ¿Con la familia de Maria?

─No. A mi mundo.

─…

─A años luz de aquí a donde nací y donde están mis amigos, donde mis verdaderos padres son amigos de vampiros y terranos, donde todos ellos tienen su lugar en ese mundo.

─Oyéndote hablar parece que me ofreces morirme y entrar al paraíso.

Ichiru sonrió negando con la cabeza.

─ ¿Aún crees que soy un fantasma?

─ ¿Y quien más puede ofrecer algo tan maravilloso como eso?

─Un kresnik. Un ser capaz de atravesar universos por sus seres queridos.

─No entiendo.

─Te lo mostraré, pero promete que no te asustaras.

─Por supuesto que no, no soy un blandengue.

─… ─Ichiru se alejó otro poco del joven rubio y…─ ¡Nanomáquina kresnik cero seis treinta por ciento de fuerza liberada!

El color de cabello se volvió más oscuro los ojos y uñas rojas y las hermosas alas negras brillaron en la noche como obsidianas. Hanabusa luchó por no gritar como niña y aún temblando cerró los ojos cuando una de las manos de uñas afiladas acariciaron su mentón, la nariz de Ichiru rozó el pálido cuello y Aidou creyó que lo mordería, nada más lejos de la realidad; el kresnik solo depositó un beso y se retiró.

─ ¿Qué eres?

─A ciencia cierta el hijo de dos kresnik varones.

─¡¿En serio?!

─ Si y de ellos nací siendo esto… un cazador natural de…

─ ¡¿Vampiros?!

─No o bueno no siempre.

─ ¡¿Me comerás?!

─ ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

Abel apareció tranquilamente y es que su segundo hijo ya no sabía como explicarse ante… ¿su novio?

─Buenas noches ─dijo el ex sacerdote─ yo soy el padre de este pequeño bueno de los dos por supuesto y creo que mi hijo no ha sabido explicarse. Perdón Adar escuché todo, bueno pues realmente no somos cazadores de vampiros fuimos colonizadores para un nuevo planeta y con eso nuestras nano máquinas implantadas por azares del destino, pero con esta fuerza digamos que uno de nuestro alimentos son los vampiros, pero por ningún motivo los cazamos ni dependemos de ellos para sobrevivir, de hecho podemos vivir sin… ustedes por siglos.

─ ¿Entonces no me comerán?

─ ¡Por supuesto que no! Mi esposo y yo solo estamos aquí para llevarnos a nuestros vástagos a nuestro hogar.

─ ¿Si te iras? ─preguntó el rubio al kresnik cero seis.

─Quiero regresar a mi mundo por eso, si tú quisieras, puedes venir conmigo.

Abel hizo una retirada estratégica y bajó por la colina donde unos curiosos Caín y Zero ya lo esperaban.

─ ¿Irá? ─ preguntó Zero muy interesado.

─Se lo acaba de pedir.

─ ¡¿Apenas?! ¿Pues que han estado haciendo todo este tiempo? ─cuestionó Caín aburrido.

─Cariño le está pidiendo que deje su mundo sus padres todo lo que conoce por algo desconocido, no es cualquier cosa.

─Yo te seguiría por todos los universos conocidos y desconocidos sin pensarlo ─dijo Caín abrazando a Abel y enterrando sus nariz en el cuello del de cabellos plata.

─Y yo a ti mi antiguo contramundi.

El beso entre sus padres le afianzó a Zero su orgullo y amor propio, él era hijo de dos poderosos seres que se amaban, merecía un amor tan grande e irrompible como el de ellos y no las migajas que le habían dado los dos Kuran. Dejó que su padres se besaran con algo de intimidad y él caminó un poco más cerca de su hermano y del rubio que a decir verdad a él no le parecía la gran cosa, pero si Ichiru lo quería, no se entrometería.

─No puedo dejarlos, ellos nos necesitan ahora con el consejo destruido algunos nobles están muy molestos.

─Pero ¿Qué puedes hacer tú? ¿Pelear por ellos? ¿Y tu vida y felicidad no importan?

─Mi padre está de su lado, ya veras que con el tiempo esto volverá a ser lo que era y no habrá más problemas.

─Lo siento, pero ahora que mis recuerdos han vuelto; no creo que alimentarse de terranos sea algo bueno.

─ ¿Humanos? En tu caso te alimentas de nosotros ¿que te hace diferente?

─No entiendes, nosotros no vivimos de comernos a los matusalén, comemos alimentos normales, solo cuando hay vampiros que hacen problemas nosotros los cazamos.

─Pues no eres muy diferente a un cazador.

─No recibimos órdenes de nadie.

─Creo que mi respuesta es no.

─Ahora te pregunto yo a ti ¿tanto lo amas?

─Es mi amigo.

─Tu lealtad se ve mas grande que eso.

─Si no crees en mí no hay nada que hacer.

─Y yo que pensé que mi historia sería diferente que la de mi hermano, pero ahora veo que ustedes nunca nos tomaron en serio. ¡Que sea tu última palabra matusalén!

Y con eso Abir/Ichiru alzó el vuelo llevando a Aidou hasta donde lo había recogido, al dejarlo lo vio por última vez y remontó el vuelo, mientras los ojos esmeralda lo veían perderse en la distancia antes de cristalizarse.

─ ¿Estás bien?

─Si.

─ ¿Y entonces por que lloras?

─ ¿Acaso nunca le has llorado a una ilusión perdida?

Akatsuki abrazó a su primo y le permitió llorar en su hombro, del niño egoísta y mimado no había rastro en ese momento.

000

Caín impactó el puño en el desfiladero donde momentos antes habían estado los dos chicos, este se derrumbó causando un gran estruendo. Abel miraba a su esposo sin atreverse a detenerlo, él que era de actitud pacifista estaba muy molesto o más bien desilusionado con lo que acababa de suceder, pero debía mantenerse ecuánime pues sus hijos lo necesitaban y su rubio para detenerlo en caso de que decidiera tomar represalias.

─Lo ves padre, ellos necesitan una lección de humildad.

─¿Y que deseas hacer? ¿Cazarlos a todos? Eso en que te convertiría: en asesino.

─Solo mostrarles un poco de nuestro poder.

─No y es mi última palabra ─dijo firme el de anteojos.

─¡Yo lo quiero también! ─se escuchó la voz furiosa del rubio.

Abel suspiró y se paró seguro antes sus dos rebeldes.

─Seis meses, denme seis meses en nuestro mundo y si siguen pensando igual regresaremos y finiquitaremos cuentas.

─Es una promesa sacerdote ─dijo serio Caín mirando retador a su esposo, pero este le sostuvo la mirada mostrando que eso no se discutiría.

─Es una promesa… Contramundi.

Y si bien Zero nunca había visto en acción a sus padres, sabía que tenían un pasado turbulento y que ninguno de los dos tenía las manos limpias, por eso no dijo una sola palabra. Ichiru aterrizó ajeno a esa discusión y corrió a los brazos de su papá que lo recibió en un cariñoso abrazo.

000

La casa que fue de sus padres y ahora de ellos, fue su refugio antes de que se trasladaran a la de Lord Hanabusa, ya con todas las comodidades ambos podrían enfrascarse en reafirmar su amor. Atrás y como un desagradable y culpable recuerdo para Kaname y uno doloroso para Yuuki quedaba la imagen del cazador de ojos violetas.

000

Su padre lo cuestionaba, pero por primera vez ese sentimiento lo quería solo para él y no compartirlo con nadie incluyendo el conocimiento de la existencia de esas hermosas criaturas. Ichiru el Kresnik cero seis seria suyo solo suyo, nadie más podía saber de él… de ellos.

Suyo hasta esa noche de tormenta.

Los rayos iluminaban los alrededores, la familia e invitados conversaban animadamente. Fuera los guardianes volaron para estrellare con el primer objeto que encontraron a su paso, los animales fueron ignorados y como si la lluvia los respetaba los cuatro individuos avanzaron, uno de ellos se adelantó y tocó la puerta, mientras los otros se veían entre ellos burlándose de semejante formalidad. La criada atendió a la puerta acompañada de un guardia, pues desconfiaban de quien se atrevía a salir con semejante clima.

─Buenas noches ─habló amablemente el hombre que sonreía quitándose la capucha.

─Buenas noches ─contestaron desconfiados.

─Vengo para que me permitan ver a los príncipes Kuran ─siguió el hombre.

Y con eso la voz de alarma sonó en las cabezas de la sirvienta y el guardián, este se lanzó en un ataque directo y sin pensar. Abel lo detuvo en el aire y le propinó un golpe en el estomago que lo dejó fuera de combate, a la mujer la durmió con un leve toque en el cuello y con la puerta libre llamó a los otros tres uno de ellos corrió juguetón hasta él y se lanzó a su espalda, los otros dos, caminaron soberbios juntos, el mayor arrastrando algo. Los cuatro se dirigieron por el pasillo hasta donde su instinto les indicaba que estaban a quien buscaban.

Dentro de la sala ya estaban parapetados y dispuestos a luchar, pero al abrirse la puerta la cara sonriente de Abel los hizo inmovilizarse.

─Sentimos presentarnos de este modo, pero quisimos ver si no había esperanza, para nuestro hijo… Zero.

Yuuki lanzó un pequeño grito de asombro y Kaname la protegió de inmediato con su cuerpo.

─¡Si tiene un poco de cordura no deseara presentarse ante mí! ¿O acaso no recuerda que su famosa bloody rose me obedece a mí como su amo?

Un cuerpo que fue lanzado en su dirección cortó con todo dialogo, Kaname alcanzó a detener a Seiren antes de que cayera al piso. Mientras veían como un rubio entraba y lo miraba molesto.

─Tienes agallas para atreverte a hablarle así a mi hijo o eres un imbécil la segunda opción es mejor, fanfarroneas cuando tus sirvientes son tan débiles como una hormiga ─dijo Caín.

─¡Papá! ─Se escuchó detrás del rubio y Zero apareció─ Y no exageres Kaname sempai después de todo solo es una visita social, y veo que será corta.

Yuuki veía a su antiguo enamorado que le respondía la mirada sin denotar lo que estaba sintiendo.

─Te lo dejamos claro Kiryuu tú, ya eres importante para nosotros y ahora que has prometido que nos matarás, no eres bienvenido aquí ¿Verdad Yuuki? ─ preguntó Kaname.

─Eso es cierto, yo estoy con onii-sama y no pienso dejarlo por nada ni por nadie.

Abel se acercó a Ichiru que miraba a Aidou sin pestañear como buscando un cambio de opinión al saber que los príncipes no pondrían los ojos en nada más que ellos.

─¿Son hermanos?

─Si padre.

Abel frunció el seño.

─No intentes siquiera decir nada Abel que tú y yo somos los menos indicados para juzgarlos, pero de que son idiotas despreciando a mi primogénito, lo son.

Fue un segundo en que a todos tomó desprevenidos y Zero corrió en microsegundo para tomar a Kaname del cuello y azotarlo contra la pared.

─Está vez has ganado Kuran, pero recuerda que no es bueno confundir a un rey por un peón.

El chico de ojos caoba miraba asombrado al de ojos amatista del que le era imposible soltarse, Yuuki corrió hasta ellos junto con los otros para defender a Kaname, pero una ráfaga de ondas los detuvo y los lanzó hacia la pared, cuando ella cayó, Zero la miró.

─Te debo muchos cuidados, pero lo pagué cuando me hiciste a un lado como basura, otra vez te lo digo y lo cumpliré que no te vuelva a ver por que será tu último día con vida.

─ ¡Nanomáquina Kresnik cero cinco cuarenta por ciento de fuerza liberada!

Kaname abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver el cambio del cazador y el miedo por primera vez corrió por sus venas, pero en un lugarcito dentro de su corazón un poquito de orgullo nació también. Todo esto antes de que sintiera la fuerza que manaba de ese nuevo ser y que fue la que lo aventó hasta atravesar varias paredes.

─ ¡Nanomáquina kresnik cero uno cuarenta por ciento de fuerza liberada!

─ ¡Nanomáquina kresnik cero dos cuarenta por ciento de fuerza liberada!

─ ¡Nanomáquina kresnik cero seis cuarenta por ciento de fuerza liberada!

Y las cuatro fabulosas criaturas emprendieron el vuelo hacia las nubes atravesando el techo de la construcción y poco después un ruido ensordecedor seguido de una especie de explosión que se convirtió en un hoyo negro les siguió y luego solo el ruido de la tormenta… solo eso.

El único que veía todo con las gotas de lluvia corriendo por su cara fue Aidou, pues sabía que esa era a última vez que vería a Ichiru.

─¡Tú sabes que eran ellos! ─gritó Akatsuki.

─Algo que no existe… no aquí.

Y con eso caminó entre los escombros hasta su habitación que afortunadamente seguía en pie.

A Kuran los gritos y preguntas lo aturdían y en ese instante solo quería que lo dejaran en paz, había negado tanto a Zero que ahora que realmente había desaparecido le dolía y mucho, pero como siempre debía esconder lo que sentía y mostrar lo que era su deber, y por supuesto el amor de Yuuki debía ser su única prioridad.

Por su parte Yuuki aún no entendía lo que había pasado o no quería hacerlo, pues parte de ella estaba desolada.

XXX

Como pudieron olvidar ese castillo a ese loco que corría desesperado a su encuentro, su hogar. El chico rubio llegó hasta ellos y se quedó quieto un segundo antes de lazarse y abrazarlos a los dos.

─ ¡Idiotas, los extrañe!

─ ¡Y nosotros a ti Josué! ¡Cara de rata!

Caín dejó que sus retoños disfrutaran de su rencuentro con su amigo de infancia y por supuesto que este los confesara, mientras él caminaba de la mano de Abel que ya saludaba a la reina Esther y a el rey Ion que venían a su encuentro junto con David, este último algo tímido, pero con las ganas de conocer a sus hijos pintadas en la cara.

─Ve con ellos David ─dijo Caín─ eras un bebé, pero seguro que te recuerdan.

El niño pelirrojo vio a su padre y este asintió y con eso pasó cual bólido a los mayores hasta llegar hasta los jóvenes, se paró junto a su hermano y este al verlo rodo los ojos.

─Y este es la rata roja.

─ ¡¿Que rata?! Si ha sacado lo guapo de tu madre. ─dijo Ichiru sonriéndole al menor que veía con admiración a los recién llegados. Zero se inclinó a la altura del niño de diez años y sonrió de lado.

─Si sigues así, ni ganas de regresar a donde estuvimos.

─ ¡Oigan!

Gritó indignado Josué.

─Solo bromeamos, que ya te veo en un duelo defendiendo la virtud de tu hermanito.

El rubio refunfuñó algo, pero se soltó a reír junto con sus amigos. Caminaron hacia el castillo y detrás de sus padres. David iba interesadísimo en la conversación aunque no entendiera una palabra, hasta que Ichiru mencionó el Guetto.

─ ¡Ya tiene una nueva entrada, yo te llevare!

Y con eso jaló al de ojos amatista y corrió con él hacia el castillo, este se soltó y David se giró pero la verlo… lanzó un grito emocionado.

─Así iremos más rápido.

Y Adar voló con su primo postizo hasta el centro de Albion.

Entre platicas y envíos de cartas para los amigos de Abel; se pasó toda la tarde hasta que fue hora descansar, por lo menos para los mayores por que los tres jóvenes con permiso de su padres andaban visitando la ciudad de noche, y es que Josué no podía tener mejores guardaespaldas y ellos no podían tener mejor guía y camarada de parrandas. Y cuando llegaron a la entrada de un bar lo confirmaron, pues los que atendían eran chicos atractivos.

─ Que conste que busqué a su gusto ─Los gemelos lo vieron y cruzaron los brazos─ vamos no sean tímidos; yo nunca he probado, pero a lo mejor me animo.

Y es que en esta tarde les había sacado toda la información habida y por haber, que si regresaban algún día a ese otro mundo él los acompañaría y les daría unos buenos golpes a los que jugaron con los sentimientos de sus amigos.

000

El rubio sintió que su esposo lo abrazaba por detrás y recargo en él, los besos empezaron a cubrir su níveo cuello, y luego una mano alzó su bata hasta llegar su muslo y rozarlo con las yemas de los dedos, lo giraron y atraparon su boca en un beso apasionado, lo alzaron y él enredó sus piernas en la cintura de su amante, el miembro duro y erguido se empaló en su interior llenándolo por completo, las caderas de ambos se movieron agiles y rápidas, el orgasmo los alcanzó cuando ellos se devoraban las bocas, así sin despegarse se metieron al baño dónde la tina ya los esperaba preparada. Abel entró llevándose a Caín con él, se mimaron sin dejarse de besar.

─Ellos estarán bien, has visto que en solo un día, ya han recuperado su alegría.

─Pero lo que les hicieron no puede quedarse así.

─Y si por buscar revancha los herimos.

─ ¡Maldita sea padre! Por que siempre tienes razón.

─ No siempre, pero cuando no la tengo, para eso estas tú.

XXX

Esa noche presagiaba desgracias y a pesar de que no se escuchaba nada inquietante algo había en el ambiente que daba escalofríos. En una habitación sellada y con un pedazo de tela en su boca para no dejar salir los gritos de dolor, Kaname lloraba tomándose el vientre sintiendo que lo desgarraban por dentro. Hanabusa el único en quien el príncipe confiaba lo ayudaba a desnudarse y ya listo el mismo se quitó el sweater quedándose en mangas de camisa, acomodó al de cabello oscuro en una posición que no le causara tanto dolor y es que ninguno de los dos sabía que es lo que estaba sucediendo.

El rubio separó las piernas del príncipe y este agradeció, pues eso lo tranquilizó y como si Kaname supiera que era necesario, pujó con todas su fuerzas…

000

Yuuki lo recibió con su clásico onni-sama y él agradeció que eso lo consolara. El rubio Aidou entró mucho rato después y le susurró.

─Ya me he deshecho de eso.

─Bien.

Y fue una frase simple para aceptar que una alma no pudo nacer.

Fin.

Terminó y que dicen: que fraude no, pues explico -a mis únicas dos lectoras jeje- Que era un final feliz -como todos los que hago- hasta que por no errar tanto en la secuencia, leí parte del manga después del termino del anime y nada que si antes odiaba a Kaname y me parecía una inepta Yuuki ahora… lo confirmo, en su mundito feliz les vale a quien hieren y la verdad el personaje de Zero se me hace que es un relleno para que _el amor_ de los otros dos luzca, y a decir verdad yo adoro a los gemelos a los dos por eso me parece muy injusto.

Pero dejó una incógnita y pues con eso amenazo con una segunda parte, pero Grey, NUMENESSES ustedes deciden. Nos leemos. Y mil gracias por leer esta locura.


End file.
